


【临静】驱魔人x妖怪

by Kaede_Killcat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaede_Killcat/pseuds/Kaede_Killcat
Summary: 也是值得po的一篇吧。没完结，只是脑洞。
Relationships: 临静
Kudos: 6





	【临静】驱魔人x妖怪

在苍翠的从峦叠嶂的映衬下显得无比鲜艳的鸟居轰然碎裂，橘红色的木片四散横飞，断裂的柱子让鸟居的上端倾斜坠落，在鸟居下四处张望的人们发出惨叫之前，就已经砸向他们的头顶。  
“——在这里！！”  
身手最为敏捷的几个人一直将手放在腰间的刀柄上警惕地环顾四周，此时从一片混乱中跳开，剩下没有即使逃脱的全都被沉重的神界入口砸倒在地。眼见着几十号人瞬间被横扫一半，追捕者之中的首领不由得气急败坏地往地上啐了一口。  
“这家伙……在搞什——”  
他的声音戛然而止。在他想拔出刀的刹那，金色的影子横窜直眼前，与其说是动作迅捷倒不如说是带着压倒性的力量，扑向自己时带着巨石般的劲风，男人后退一步，随即胸口猛地一痛，他吃痛地低头看去，和服上留下五指抓出的惨烈血痕，湿润的殷红从伤口处不断洇开，对方尖锐的指甲仍未收回，此时并不恋战，一击阻隔追捕者的攻击后就反身朝山上逃去。  
“……唔！唔啊啊啊啊——！！”  
疼痛延迟几秒后才翻涌上来，被抓伤的男人发出痛苦又愤怒的吼叫。他用手紧紧捂住伤口，短时间内痛得言语尽失，几秒钟后才发现并没有伤到要害，于是咬牙切齿地重新指挥起手下。  
“给我继续追！不要忘了家主说了什么！”  
与他的情况相似，同样从鸟居的残骸中逃脱的驱魔师一族则显得镇定一些。受伤的武士用袖子抹掉溅在脸上的血，动作因为剧痛而越发暴躁。  
“开什么玩笑！”  
回头看了看已经被毁掉一半的神社，他的愤怒中夹杂了一丝不敢相信。  
“都已经在神社的范围内了……居然还有那么大的破坏能力……！”  
不仅看不出力量被抑制的效果，反而牵连着当地的神社都被破坏成断垣残壁，一想起这件事会导致的后果，武士不由得咽了咽唾沫。只有抓住那个妖怪才能赎罪了。看样子，制定追捕计划的驱魔师也并没有料到这样的后果，身穿雪白狩衣的年轻人们尽管并不狼狈，却也相当不安，只有为首的除外。  
“正是因为这样，抓住他才有必要啊。”  
神社的力量对妖物的禁锢可以是毁灭性的。然而就算是在这种情况下，他们追捕的对象依旧能有这样强大的破坏力，如果能将这样强大的妖怪收服作为式神，给家族带来的利益有多大，只要是阴阳之道的人都不会不清楚。为首的那位点起了令咒，银蓝色的火焰在指尖上方跳动着。  
“话是这么说，能从那样的地方逃脱，本身就是非常了不得了。难怪家主会这么想要他作为式神。”  
“毕竟这个地方原本的家族成员就要回来了啊。”本身对驱魔师的态度有些不快，又在对方眼前被轻而易举地抓伤，武士说话时有些恶声恶气起来。“如果没有这样强力的妖怪作为式神，你们的家族只有被他们打压的份了，我说的不错吧？”  
“……瘦死的骆驼也比马大。”提到了令自己不悦的事情，驱魔师的首领也流露出相当阴沉的神色，“更何况，他们新上任的族长听说是个灵力和头脑都相当了得的小鬼，二十岁出头就取代了上任族长……虽然不指望一个年轻的毛头小子能有什么本事，但是他们的本家居然都毫无怨言，估计对我们的威胁还是挺大的。”  
一边这么说着，他一边依旧燃烧着令咒，具有压迫感的灵力源源不断地从周身涌出，空气似乎都被挤压得吱吱作响。感受到了对方令人不悦的气势，武士的眉头皱的更紧，随后他听到几步开外的林间传来刷拉一声。他微笑起来。  
“果然，影响还是不小的啊。”  
如果不是在神社的范围内呆了这么久，这种程度的灵力，对方根本不会放在眼里。整片区域里无人不晓的最强的妖怪，竟然被区区下属驱魔师的灵力压迫到不得不现形，只能说净化力量的辐射对他仍然产生了相当大的影响，说不定有可能同样是毁灭性的——只是对方原本就极为强大，才能在被压制的情况下依旧做出暴戾的反击。  
“喂，现形吧。再这样呆下去，净化力量会让你内脏出血而亡的吧。原本就是由人类变异而来的妖怪，为什么不愿意和人类联手呢？乖乖作为我们家主的式神，没有人会亏待你。”  
树丛之间刷啦一声，武士不由得警觉地按住了腰间的刀，然后他看着那个被追捕的妖怪从林间显现出身影来。仍然保持着攻击准备的身形纤长高挑，很难想象是有由这样纤细的身躯爆发出绝对的力量。与寻常人完全不同的金发昭示出他并非人类的身份，微长的金发在身后束成马尾，尽管布满戾气和暴烈，刘海稍稍遮挡着的脸庞竟然颇为清秀，细长的双眉上挑出狂怒的角度，一双金瞳灼灼放光。虽然是妖怪，他所具有的一切妖物特征都没有任何妖异感，有的仅仅是那种能用肉眼看到的、有形的力量化为的压迫感。  
随后，他就忍不住咳嗽了起来。血液顺着他的嘴角流淌下来，滴落在浅色长衫上的样子竟然有些惊艳。面容里夹杂着狂暴和俊秀的青年伸手抵住肋骨的位置，身体微微弓起，表情里却依旧只有狂怒而没有丝毫痛苦。  
……真是漂亮。  
身为人类的武士并没有见过太多的妖物，此时看得竟然有些呆滞。  
并不是传统意义上的美丽。然而那种犹如泛着光芒的强大，被毁灭性的力量环绕的修长身躯，都让人无法移开视线。深红的血迹让他显得更加狂躁可怖，却也像是泼了朱砂的水墨画一样，头一次散发出若有若无的妖冶痕迹。受伤后却仍旧展露出的魔神般的怒火，一如野兽在被重创后越发暴走出的愤怒，却也美得不可方物。  
“……难怪会被做那种事……”  
小声嘀咕了一句，武士终于从那种不同寻常的暴戾美感中回过神来，看到驱魔师同伴的令咒燃烧得更旺。  
“是啊，这可是个相当漂亮的妖怪呢。”  
并不是所有人都能欣赏这种美。只有深切了解那种力量的人，才会把他判定为漂亮。  
“都已经被力量侵蚀到这种程度了，为什么不乖乖束手就擒呢？如果我没记错的话，束缚的令咒对你身体的影响还在吧。一只手基本上不能用，体内又被净化力破坏，这种情况下就算是想反抗也是力不从心了吧。”  
“……”  
似乎是懒得答话，金发青年的面容变得越发扭曲，逐渐流露出的几分狰狞，让他看上去更像野兽了。  
“和我们的家族联手吧？重新回到你所向往的人群之中。这个地方不是你的家乡吗？”  
仿佛是被触及痛处，话音刚落，狂乱的力量就如惊涛骇浪般席卷而来。如同唤起的无声无息的狂风，青年的瞳孔在杀意和暴怒之中缩小了。  
“去死。”  
低沉沙哑的声线简简单单吐露出两个音节，如同是对对手命运的无情决断。似乎已经丧失理智，在说出冰冷的字节之后，他就又一次扑了上来。武士拔出了刀就势挥上，对方用手臂将其弹开——明明只是一只手臂，他却觉得像是砍在了钢板上。刀刃陷入肌理之中，虎口嗡地一声发麻颤抖，毫发无伤的妖怪也不纠缠，直扑一步之遥的驱魔师。  
令咒的浅蓝色光芒照亮了他的面颊。似乎早已预料到他的下一步举动，猎猎作响的狩衣撇开角度，指尖却在身体向后避退的同时猛地朝前伸去。  
“——！！”  
他的喉间发出一声明显是吃痛的含糊呻吟。武士又一次举起刀，却看见令咒之火准确地卷上他的脸。似乎同时布下了无法感知的幻术，他的动作迟疑一秒，却已经来不及逃开。色泽纯净的蓝色火焰瞬间燎过他的半边面颊，顷刻之间那原本清秀俊雅的部分被火焰吞噬，然后，泛着血液猩红的伤口犹如诅咒之纹一般，在青年的脸颊上嘶嘶啦啦地蔓延开来。  
“……好险，差点就要没命了。”  
早有准备的令咒逼退了他。这是一记重伤，青年的脸因为剧烈的痛楚而扭曲了。火焰如同酸液，一点点腐蚀那光洁的肌理，蚕食他的面颊，一边慢慢扩大，一边往深处侵蚀，严重的烧伤让骨头几乎都要浮出视线。  
“虽然原本瞄准的是咽喉，最后却还是被避开了呢……可怕。”小声嘀咕着，但因为成功重创对手，驱魔师还是显得愉悦不已。“因为以为是普通的令咒，所以毫无防备地迎上来了吗？真是头脑简单啊……家主亲手准备的令咒，怎么可能让你毫无损伤呢。对不起啊，毁了一张那么不错的脸——”  
“你这个家伙……”  
特殊的法术构成的火焰让他的声音因为剧痛而微微颤抖，然而再仔细分辨，却在那颤抖中听不见任何恐惧和退缩。暴怒。只有暴怒。疼痛激起了他更大的怒火，烧毁了脸颊的火焰也毁灭了他的理智。同时燃烧起来的、几乎变成了半透明的金色双眼璀璨而凶厉。哪怕是在重伤之下，那种视线降落在身上，也还是带来了不可阻遏的恐惧感。驱魔师的笑容很快就消失了。在看到对方面颊上的伤口后，他毫不犹豫地再次摆好了攻击的架势。  
伴随着可怖的滋滋声，面颊上的惨烈伤口，竟然在以肉眼可见的速度愈合着。  
完好的皮肉不断重生，黑红的污秽慢慢退却，他的五官重新变得清晰起来。  
“在这种情况下，竟然还可以……”  
虽说早已听说过他耸人听闻的自愈能力，然而亲眼所见的事实要比谣言令他震惊数倍。砍断手脚、绞碎内脏、烧灼皮肉，无论是怎样可怕的伤害，只要他依旧活着，都可以恢复到最初的样子。  
任何家族都无法杀死的对象，就是这样的存在吗。  
如果说天生是由深山孕育出的怪物倒也算了，原本却又是人类。  
面容重新恢复完好的青年后退几步，退到被他摧毁的神社废墟之前。他不需要武器。他弯下腰来，将厚重的残破雕像从瓦砾木片之中拔出，然后高高举起。  
——开玩笑吧——  
“下地狱去吧。”  
最后一丝理智通过声音慢慢消散。  
在视线被重物淹没之前，驱魔师看到了他滑落的袖口。裸露在外的左手小臂上，清晰地布满了禁锢咒术留下的痕迹。  
……就是那个……  
迎面而来的雕像击碎骨骼的前几秒，同样强有力的禁锢令咒从手间飞出，缠住了他已经要失去作用的左臂。写满咒文的咒术毒蛇一般绞住那截前臂，两个人类被飞至的雕像轰然击中的同时，嗤地一声血花飞溅。  
随后，无论是武士还是驱魔师，最后的两个追捕者也都被狠狠地埋没在了废墟之中。

从腹腔内上窜至全身的剧痛，终于迫使他停下脚步。他扶住身旁的树干猛地俯下身呕吐起来。  
内脏在抽搐。每一次呕吐的动作都带来一阵刀割般的剧痛。他喘息着望着地上一滩浑浊的血迹，抓着树干的手指深深地嵌进了粗糙坚硬的树皮之中。  
约定俗成的规矩。对于妖怪而言，神社是绝对不能靠近的禁地。在踏入鸟居后的一瞬间，强烈的压迫感让五脏六腑都要移位，仿佛是脏器之间卡进了沉重的顽石，一刻不停地打磨脆弱的内脏。  
如果是短时间的话倒也没什么……但是之前的纠缠一直是在神社的范围内，现在的身体已经摇摇欲坠。哪怕成功摆脱了那群人的纠缠，他的状况也绝对没有比他们好到那里去。  
就连普通的呼吸，此刻也牵动着体内不知道是什么程度的伤害。金发垂在眼前，面颊两侧的发梢浸透了血液，右边脸颊重新烧起的剧痛让他顿时痛得眼前发黑。  
“唔……！”  
自己没有料到的咒术……狂化时的力量暂时压制住了它的伤害，甚至转为自我愈合。然而现在，体力连支撑意识都很困难，反噬回来的咒术侵蚀得更加猛烈。半边脸颊如同被火焰炙烤灼烧，一寸一寸地蔓延着，被焚烧和腐蚀后的碎肉混着污血不断滑落，然而这还不是最糟糕的情况。  
他困难地喘息着，意识浮浮沉沉，然后他扭过头，看着自己左臂处浸透了鲜血的、空荡荡的袖口。  
手臂被……  
如果是普通的砍伤，体力和灵力恢复后，再度重生出左臂也并不是困难的事情。但这一次，左臂是生生被束缚令咒绞断，咒语阻挡了伤口的愈合，甚至让他没法抑制出血。大量的失血让他头重脚轻，甚至几乎感受不到手臂的断口处传来的、如同被金属重锤一次次撞击所传来的痛楚。然而即使神经变得迟钝，剧痛所带来的身体反应却也无法忽视。他强撑着不让自己跌倒在地上，眼前金星乱跳，一阵阵阴冷的呕吐感涌上来，新一轮的血腥味泛过口腔。  
……这次要痊愈，估计不会像以前那么容易了。  
撇开神社的伤害不谈，在此之前被囚禁时的伤害，也并没有完全抵消。  
起码要先把血止住……  
然而，只要试图激发残存的力量，就仿佛是被刀子捅穿身体一样。尝试几次后，他放弃了这个想法。  
虽然很荒唐，但这一次说不定真的要别人帮忙才行……思绪中断了。脸颊上传来一阵绞痛，热辣辣的让他浑身打颤，就连右眼都感受到一阵挤压感，一时间天旋地转，他想发出呻吟，却觉得喉间一堵，咳嗽一声后就又吐出鲜血。  
连手背都溅上了温热的暖流。血液的颜色似乎都不太对劲，他艰难地呼吸，左臂袖子的布料对血液的吸收到了极限，更多的血液一滴一滴从袖口滴落在地上。  
要……找人帮忙……  
但是找谁呢。  
在深山里存活了数百年的自己，从很早以前就只有一个人。  
因为力量太过强大，无论是人类还是山中的同类，都对自己避而不及。虽然早已习惯了一个人独处的平静日子，此时此刻却陷入了这样难堪的境地。  
要是还在那时候的话……起码还有……  
不，应该也不会了。  
四周寂静无声。除了自己习惯的树叶沙沙作响的声音混合着的鸟鸣，就只有自己和着血的咯咯的喘息。紧接着，右手紧抓着的树干传来响亮的嘎吱一声。他心里一沉，回过头去，果然看到自己的五指前端，再次伸长出了尖锐的利爪。  
滚烫的疼痛与血液融合，沸腾在肚子和血管里，流窜到大脑之后，意识瞬间模糊，耳边嗡嗡尖叫，只觉得全身如同浸没在烈火之中，烫得几乎消灭了尖锐的疼痛。  
狂化。  
所以说，这是自己要死的前兆吗。  
妖怪在生命走到尽头的时候，身体会自行选择狂化。理智消失之后，身体感受不到痛苦，自然也就无法控制自己。在死亡到来之际，尽自己所能毁灭一切……这就是天生烙在自己血液里的诅咒。  
从十岁时爆发出力量开始，这种诅咒也就起了作用。  
并非属于深山灵气，而是由人类进行污浊的蜕变而诞生出的、永生的自己……  
右半边已经残破了大部分的脸上，露出了一丝微笑。  
“我……啊，不管在哪一类里，都是怪物呢。”  
右手召唤出面具，轻轻戴在脸上。  
……在消灭了尽自己所能摧毁万物的自己之后，摘掉面具的人们，会看到一张怎样的脸呢……  
真是的，就不能让我安安静静地去死吗。

-

以山峦为背景的、平整宽阔的大路上行进而来的车队安静沉寂，只能听见轻巧的马蹄声。  
这是一只有点奇怪的队伍。相当具有古朴气息的马车并不张扬华丽，却隐隐地透出一种难以言喻的威慑力。如果是知道深浅的人看过去就会明白，这是一个相当古老的家族的物品。然而与之相对的，是队伍的成员，无论是谁，骑在马上的男性或是坐在马车里的女性，都显得十分年轻，甚至带着几分轻佻感，看上去完全无法支撑所使用的器具的古老厚重。被马蹄和车辕转动的声音掩盖着的，是马车内轻轻的嬉笑，还有男性成员之间偶尔的交谈。  
他们看上去都相当轻松，与城内所具有的沉重气息大不一样。脱离了城市，来到山林之间后，队伍便显得越发肆无忌惮了起来。  
这或许是因为他们没有领头人的缘故。第一眼看到这只队伍时，根本无法分辨其中的地位高低，也同样无法看出谁是队伍的首领。尽管能凭借着出众的相貌勉强分辨出主仆关系，却也暧昧模糊，统领这十几号人的更不知道是谁。  
“和那时候大不相同了呀——”  
岸谷新罗推了一下眼镜，相当有兴致地环顾四周。从当年到现在，算起来他们已经离开这里十年了。这座由几大家族镇守着的城市，也和十年前截然不同。尽管因为离江户稍有距离而丧失了几分繁华，却也兴兴向荣了起来。然而同样保留着的，还有一直伫立在城市背后的从峦叠嶂，仿佛一年四季都翠绿繁茂，连绵不绝的山林深不可测，这也是必须由驱魔师家族镇守城市的原因。  
因为特殊的风水位置，很早以前这里就有相当数量的妖怪兴风作浪，直到第一支阴阳师起家的驱魔师族群在这里扎根，整个城市才免于怪物的嚣张跋扈。随后的数十年间，不同程度和规模的驱魔人族群都在这里定居，这才彻底平衡了当地人类与怪物的力量。  
在这里居住的都是各大家族的本家，以首领为核心，在这座城市发展势力。诚然也有对驱魔毫无兴趣的分家脱离了驱魔师的队伍，去江户和京都发展，然而只要再次成为首领，无论是本家还是分家，都得重新回到这个地方接管家业。  
岸谷新罗并不算是驱魔师。他的家族是享有盛名的医疗世家，以诡谲复杂的医术著称，和以制药成名的矢雾家族一并在此成名。由于父亲健在，他仍未继承家业成为新任族长，然而由于医术高超，这似乎也是迟早的事情。  
“是吗是吗！那时候是什么样子的？”  
纤细娇俏的手指撩开了马车的窗帘，折原舞流的声音从车内冒出来，她探出头瞧着外面的景致，把马车边的家仆愣是吓了一跳。  
“请、请快点坐回去，舞流小姐——”  
“不要担心啦，这两个家伙可不像你们本家的小姐一样那么弱不禁风哦。”  
“但是——请不要这样！岸谷先生也请劝一劝她们啊——”  
看着由本家派来接待分家族人的仆从慌慌张张的模样，岸谷新罗忍不住暗暗叹气。  
与本家不同，折原家族的分家从一开始就在江户城中安家落户。如果不是在族长继承之中大显身手，分家的人也不会被选作新一任族长重新回到这里。而与之相比，分家的两个大小姐根本没有丝毫大小姐的样子，折原舞流直勾勾地盯着斜前方的马匹，看上去正在想方设法说服本家的人让她从马车里出来，骑在马上走完最后一段路。  
“说起来，阿临哥人呢？”  
“谁知道，他本来就落在队伍最后面，刚刚在城里转了一圈，现在估计早就没影了吧。”  
“过分！我也想在城里玩嘛！”  
无法习惯这种活泼的话语和举止，劝说无望的家仆发出绝望的叹息：作为新任的族长居然如此任性，难道是因为太年轻的缘故吗。联想到对方轻浮至极的举止谈吐，由沉稳的本家出身的人，根本难以接受这样的人当上新的族长。  
眼瞧着妹妹的半个身子都要爬出马车，坐在里侧的折原九琉璃伸出手来，将她拖回了车内。  
“坐。”  
“哎哎哎哎哎不要这样嘛九琉姐！我也很想骑马啊——！”  
少女响亮的声线回荡在整个车队之间。眼瞧着本家仆从绝望的神情，岸谷新罗拼命忍住大笑的冲动，余光瞥见同样骑在马上的矢雾波江也无可奈何地叹了口气。后者拨了拨头发，一副早有预料的表情。  
没有办法，分家这一支发展到现在，无论是上一辈的折原四郎，还是这一辈的兄妹三个人，都不是由常理可以判断的性格。  
居然让这样的家伙当上了族长，他们本家的人基本也能说是有苦说不出了吧。  
谁让人家很强呢。  
不过说是首领，族长大人也已经不知所踪。那样的家伙真的可以胜任首领这个职位吗？果然还是幕后黑手更适合他啊。  
想到这里，岸谷新罗感慨了一下，回头朝队伍末尾看去。  
仅仅是在回头的瞬间，脖子上传来一股尖锐的凉意，他下意识地往后一躲，差点摔下马来的同时，队伍前方传来作为侍卫的人的呼叫。  
“小心！！”  
遭到袭击了？  
他下意识地伸手一摸脖子，摸到了一手薄薄的血迹。  
因为是医药出身，无论是他还是矢雾波江都没有足以应付妖怪攻击的能力。要是塞尔提在的话，倒还好说吧……忍不住想到了留在江户城内的、相当擅长体术的爱妻，他不由自主地勒住马头，在作为守卫者的家仆们冲上去的时候转向马车内的姐妹俩。  
“喂舞流，保护好你姐姐啊。”  
“这个不用说啦！啊真是的，偏偏是在这个时候，阿临哥到底跑到哪里去了！”  
从马车内敏捷窜出的少女根本不顾下属们“舞流小姐！”的惊慌叫喊，两手兀自交叠，以惊人的速度织出防卫的令咒，遮挡住马车和向后退去的医者。岸谷新罗有些憋屈地挠了挠头发，但也毫无办法，只能祈求对方的能力不要过于强悍，如果能平安到达府邸，那当然是再好不过的。  
……不过说真的，舞流的体术也真是厉害呢……和她精于咒术的大哥完全不一样。话虽如此，但体术毕竟只是体术，在遇到力量更为强大的怪物时，并不算十分擅长令咒的舞流除了逃窜也没有反击的能力了。驱魔师所讲究的，更多的还是灵力和法术的运用。一想到曾经无可奈何逼迫妹妹起码学习一下防御咒术的恶友，明明身处险境，岸谷新罗却还是忍不住有点想笑。他毫无危机感的目光越过无形的屏障，朝着袭击者看过去。  
仅仅只是一瞥，他的轻松感就瞬间消失了。  
“那是……什么……？”  
被血液浸透的，原本是浅色却已经结了块的黑红色泽，如同从肉体之中遗落的污秽。  
寻常的鬼神面具遮挡住脸庞，因此无法看见五官，却能看到灿烂之极的金发。完好无损的右手扭曲成厉鬼般的锐爪，筋脉在手臂上浮现跳动，他每踏近一步，山林之间凛冽的空气仿佛就灼烫一分。  
那是怎样的力量？  
作为医者，他见过无数伤口惨烈的病患，目睹过无数强大至极的治疗对象，却没有一个能有眼前这个身影所具有的力量的十分之一。  
泡在血液之中的袖口已经变得沉重，甚至无法随风飘拂，他无法想象他到底流了多少血。很明显，他失去了一截左臂。伤口很新鲜，因为他敏锐地察觉到他仍然在不断失血。他的呼吸如同炽热的沙粒，缓慢接近的脚步好似摧枯拉朽的旋风。完全扭曲变形的右手抬起，力量转化为炫目的光束横扫而来，顷刻之间，构造起的屏障就发出了不祥的嘎吱声。  
“……好强。”  
重伤之下还能保持这样的力量，如果是健全的身体，他将会强大到何等地步。  
屏障内的三人都丝毫不掩饰自己震惊的神色，在压倒性的力量面前，他们似乎没有任何反抗的余地。因为武士出身所带来的忠诚，尽管如同蚍蜉撼树，本家的家臣仍然举起刀朝对方冲去，紧接着就被击飞。他们的生死无从考虑，这根本不是能够轻易衡量的问题。一次次的强力冲击，让他们眼前的屏障一步步接近支离破碎。  
“……末。”  
不知何时也已经跳下马车的折原九琉璃也注视着那可怖的场景，然后轻声吐出一个字节。  
“没错呢，那种力量，大概是身为妖怪最后的穷途末路了。”  
同样精于医术的矢雾波江漠然地扫视着这一切，说出了她的定论。  
岸谷新罗当然也是同意她的。伤到那种程度，大概已经濒临死亡，身体自行盖过意识选择了暴走。这在妖怪之中并不少见，只是这等悍然的强大，是他们在江户那样的大城市都从未见过的。  
“啊……啊，不过，如果我们死在这种情形下，不是太憋屈了嘛……”  
尽管身体已经严重透支，下一秒似乎就会土崩瓦解，那种绝境之中的力量，依旧让他无法被近身。他一次次的攻击让粲然的金发飞扬拂动，身体别处也在慢慢地渗出血液，但伤的越重，他仿佛就变得越强。  
然后，离死亡也就越近。  
如此自毁的场景，不禁让岸谷新罗的心里陡然生出一丝怜悯。那纯粹的、不带任何杂质的强大，正在被死亡的秽物慢慢污染。  
这种悲哀并不是谁都能体会得到的。  
“哈啊……该死！这家伙……居然碰到了这家伙……”  
眼瞧着同伴接二连三被击倒，同样挂了彩的家臣发出了厌恶又恐惧的咒骂。  
“平和岛……静雄。居然在分家到来的时候遇见他……”  
“……那个名字，听起来像是人类啊。”  
有些不解地说了一句，岸谷新罗相当困惑地皱起了眉。原以为是诞生于自然天地之间的灵体，没想到竟然有着人类的名字。难道说，如此强悍的力量，原本竟然是属于一个人类吗？  
未等他细想，已经击倒最后一个侍卫的妖怪的锐爪，带着阴沉逼仄的戾气，袭向了一直维系着防御咒术的少女。  
“等等——”  
妖气横生的指尖捅向折原舞流的咽喉，一直处于被保护状态的医者不由地喊出声来。下一秒，白光一闪，少女被远远地推到一边，随即叮当一声清脆的响声，不知从何处出现的刀刃带着蜷曲攀升的细密流光，挡下了对方强有力的一击。  
虽然说看起来仍旧相当勉强就是了。  
凄厉的马嘶响彻山谷，翻身而下的青年被重重的一击冲撞得后退几步，然而他立刻撤回刀刃，敏捷地躲过对方挥出的一拳后，指尖霎时间燃起雪白的令咒，几秒钟内裹挟住整个刀身，又一次砍上坚不可摧的身躯。  
他的目的显然不是造成攻击，控制完美的令咒逼迫着妖怪向后退去，让他有了喘息的间隙。他顺手点起新一轮结界，漫不经心地加固了妹妹快要支撑不住的屏障。  
“这就是本家给我们的欢迎仪式呀……”  
如此半真半假地抱怨着，调整好身形的青年，将雪亮的刀尖覆上若隐若现的灵力，指着几步开外的对手。  
“……你不觉得你来的太晚了一点吗。”  
“哎呀，因为很久没回来了，所以就在城里转了转嘛。本来想着有舞流和本家的人在的话没有我也无所谓，看样子运气很糟糕呢。”  
“不是因为你人品不好吗。”  
“你这样说我我会很伤心的啊波江小姐。”  
“我觉得吧，”心里大大地松了口气，岸谷新罗又重新开起了对方的玩笑。“这可能也是原因之一哦，临也。”  
被唤了名字的青年大为失落一般地叹了口气，随后却又露出了饶有兴致的笑容。  
由掌心一直延伸到刀尖的令咒泛出灿烂的光华，在有些阴沉的山林间的午后中显得华美异常，淡淡的光晕映着他的黑发和俊美的面容。白皙的面颊被黑发衬得越发秀丽，令咒纯净的光泽映在他异于常人的、猩红的双瞳之中，浅浅地勾勒他轮廓优美的唇线，掩映着的狩衣衣襟处繁复的家族纹饰，赫然是折原家族的家徽。  
被击倒在地的本家的家臣，此时也都被眼前青年前所未有的气势所震慑。不同于怪物天崩地裂的气场，他显得更加纤细轻柔，却也如同黑夜中的刀锋般幽深锋利，无法捉摸的灵力星星点点地流出，尽管平日里的轻浮仍然存在，此刻却也变成了某种渐渐渗透进空气之中的、水流般无处不在的强大。  
尽管在纯粹的力量上也并不能与眼前的怪物抗衡，对令咒的完美操控却弥补了这一缺陷，灵活交替的不同灵力，让他仿佛拥有了万千利刃，足以匹敌眼前横扫千军的妖怪。  
这就是刚刚在选拔仪式上击败对手，二十四岁就当上了整个家族的首领，头一次让分家胜过了本家的……折原临也本人。  
“族长……”  
美丽和强大到让人心生臣服欲的青年，并不是随时随地都能见到的。大多数时候，他都是个喋喋不休满嘴歪理到有些令人烦躁的人，除了脸长得好看以外好像也没有其他的长处。从严肃古老的本家出身的人们，对他的身份没有不怀疑的。尽管知道他在江户所做的工作也相当危险，需要极强的头脑和手段，却还是对他心生疑窦。  
仅仅是个聪明的人类，并不能胜任族长的位置。  
但现在，对他的一切疑虑，都已经烟消云散了。  
能在接下对方的一击后毫发无伤，这样的能力无须怀疑。  
和好友磨完嘴皮子后，有些懒懒地转向对手的青年，注视着将整个车队拖入困境的对方。  
“……最后的狂化啊。”  
像是恍然大悟一般，他这样轻声说了一句，眯起了眼睛，短刀上的光泽又亮了几分。  
“确实，仔细感知一下就会发现，在狂化的透支下，其实身体已经虚弱到极限了吧。”  
如此平静地自言自语着，他和金发的对手同时做出了攻击的姿态。对方断臂处的血污已经惨不忍睹，他的呼吸也越来越凌乱。而与此同时，如同感知到身体即将崩溃，更多的力量铺天盖地地压向了他。  
“……这样真的好吗。”  
无不怜悯却也无不蔑视，黑发的青年慢慢扬起了短刀。  
“在最后都不能乖乖去死，怪物什么的，果然最讨厌了。”  
从姣好的双唇之间吐露出相当怨毒的恶语，刀锋之上燃起火光，即将与对手挥来的一拳撞击的最后一刻，他改变了攻击角度，手臂朝斜上方刺去，让令咒完完全全地击中他的脸。  
“虽然这样利用你意识不清时的迟钝不太好……但是，也没办法呢，不能怪我哦。”  
他低声地自言自语着，冷漠的猩红色双眼神色冰凉。在对方被击中后反身逃窜时，短刀毫不留情地向下一撇，气刃刺破衣袂，刀子在瞬间仿佛化为千万，然后重新汇成一把，幻术之后是无法逃脱的迅猛攻击，狠狠地切上了对方右边的膝盖。  
“呜……！”  
头部和右腿同时受到重创，再也支撑不住的青年终于跪倒在地。继左臂之后，右膝处也在瞬间喷涌出大股的鲜血。他的全身都在颤抖，力量的衰竭让右手慢慢恢复原状，他摇晃着迫使自己站起来，猛咳几声，呕吐出血浆时，面具碎裂成几瓣，喀拉几声掉在地上。  
无论是给予他重创的年轻首领，还是靠后的车队成员，此时都被巨大的惊骇定在原地。  
不断颤抖着维持着站立姿态的青年，散落的金发被鲜血和汗液浸湿。他的半边脸颊已经完全烧毁，灵力消退之后就重新蔓延开来的伤口，此刻将他的半张脸变成了惨烈无比到露出白骨的血肉污秽。皮肤被火焰的温度烫得焦黑干裂后脱落，仍留在皮肉上的咒语进一步腐蚀脆弱的肌肉，灼烧让肉块一点点烂碎，污浊发黑的血液泪水似的流下，侵蚀至溃烂的半边与依旧完好的半边脸形成鲜明的对比，面目正常的半边脸仍然保留着相当程度的清秀，而受伤的那一部分甚至已经伤害到了眼球，他的右眼都浑浊模糊了起来，嘴唇也焦烂开裂，口腔中溢出的血液从原本是嘴角的那一处不断淌出。  
半边是完好的人类的容颜，半边则是地狱走过一遭似的狰狞扭曲。  
“怪……怪物！！！”  
被如此可怖的场景吓得全身发冷，原本已经想站起身来的家臣由于过度惊吓又跌坐在地上。  
金发的青年抑制不住地咳嗽着，他似乎又恢复了神智，听到了这声惨叫后似乎想露出一个笑容，却以内牵动到脸颊上的伤口而痛得一缩。膝盖上的重伤让他几乎无法动弹，然而他还是在对手短暂的呆滞下甩出虚晃一击，随后转身就往山林里逃去。  
“伤到那种程度……那是哪个家族的族长独创的令咒吧……”饶是见识过各种伤口的岸谷新罗也震惊不已，他走到多年的好友身边，慢慢地往下说着。“说起来，身上带着这么重的伤，你竟然也只能是勉强胜过他……要是他在全盛时期，你根本就不是他的对手吧……临也？临也？”  
……金发，修长高挑的身躯，灿然到半透明的金色瞳孔……  
……从山林顶端显现的、叼着烟杆一脸不耐烦的青年，飘然的衣衫卷缠着烟草的气味，出现在自己面前……  
“……要是打得过才奇怪吧。”  
他发现自己正在一种极度的激越心情中战栗着。左手是手腕滑出袖口，暴露在视线下的，是一串由三枚勾玉穿成的手链。他让它们滑到手心里，然后紧紧攥住。  
年轻的驱魔师脸上，逐渐凝结出一种混杂着狂喜与愤恨的笑容。  
十年，十年了。  
我终于又见到你了。  
他收起了一切情感的喷薄，强迫自己回归理智，随后他就听见了山林深处传来的骚动，鸟群惊慌失措地划过天空。  
“怎么？”  
林间跃动起的火光，让敏锐的青年心头闪过不好的预感：那摇晃的清亮光芒，分明是令咒的光束。  
“是追捕啊，难怪。”  
折原临也有些不悦地皱了皱眉。根据从城市里得来的情报，他轻而易举地判断出了事情的前因后果。那样强悍的妖怪被重伤成这样，大概是由于本地的家族还借用了其他的力量进行压制，但究竟是如何做到让他失去了一直手臂，这还得在接近对方后才能得出结论。更何况，如此大张旗鼓地追捕妖怪，这种目的也是相当明显了。  
“大概是因为我们的原因，各个家族都想要捕捉比较强大的妖怪作为更强悍的式神吧。”  
“阿临哥你的影响力有这么大吗？”不知何时也蹭到兄长身边的少女发出风凉话一般的疑问。  
“与其说是我，倒不如说是本家的反应让他们起疑了……嘛，怎样都好啦。”重新将短刀收起，秀美的青年整理了一下衣襟，随后转向自己的妹妹，“把剩下的人保护好，直到回到本家的住处，是舞流的话绝对能做到的吧？做不到的话会丢脸哦。”  
“你要做什么？”新罗扭头看他，“我说，你认识刚刚那个妖怪对吧。”  
对方只是不置可否地翘了翘唇角。然后他不管被丢下的少女如何吱哇乱叫地反抗，墨色的狩衣轻轻一卷，他就已经消失在了山林深处。  
从山下迅速包围合拢的光亮，让已经失去视觉的右眼又感受到一阵刺痛。  
明知道不逃走的话下场会如何，但已经连最基本的站立都做不到。  
完全失去反抗能力，这在自己果然还是头一遭。一贯碾压任何对手的自己，现在竟然做不到保住性命。他只觉得今天发生的一切都是一场笑话。  
右腿无法支撑身体的重量，整个人倚靠在树干上无望地慢慢滑下。他不清楚刚刚那一刀砍得有多深，但那种攻击力是毋庸置疑的：不仅是普通的刀子，还附加了破坏性的令咒，力量陡增数倍，就算是自己的身体也防御不住。  
那个人看起来比今天遇见的任何对手都要强。  
诚然，那种程度在平时的自己眼里也绝对算不上强大，但像今天这样就显得无比具有威胁力了。  
右眼传来的涨裂感蔓延到大脑，让无力的身体内又涌上来一阵阵恶心感。天地都在旋转，肢体仿佛都变成轻薄的一层，力气和意识一道渐渐消失。  
虽然现在仍然躲在这里没有被发现，但这也是迟早的事……  
逃跑到死。  
比起被人当做式神，他宁可选择被他们杀掉。  
与传言中的不同，平和岛静雄并不是厌恶人类。  
他厌恶的对象只针对所有惹他发怒的存在，无论是人类还是妖怪，只要能让他心情平静，他都不会有任何厌烦和敌意。  
而今天追捕他的人，当然不在这一范围内。  
——把自己收服作为式神，然后对抗其他的家族。以这样的理由试图压制自己，这当然是自己无法接受的。  
更何况，他也很清楚那些人对他并没有任何信任之情。在这片区域，几个驱魔师家族实力均等互相牵制，然而自己就是打破那种平衡的一枚砝码。因为力量的强大，无需和任何人结盟也能独身一人作为和几个家族对等的存在，这对身为人类的他们来说只可能是个威胁。  
虽然自己并没有伤人的意向，但为了铲除自己这个威胁，一直互相猜忌的几方势力联起手来围攻自己也不是不可能的……要不然，今天也不会被从头追杀到尾。很明显，不同区域的家族互相通信，掌握了自己的一切行踪。  
那刚刚遇见的那个年轻人又是谁？  
他也确实听说了唯一按兵不动的家族更换族长的事情，但是让那么年轻的小鬼统领整个家族，这个可能吗？  
……不，这根本就不是现在的自己应该考虑的问题吧。  
内脏之间传来新一阵蚀骨的剧痛，他死死抓住那痛楚的源头呻吟出声，从四周逐渐靠近的脚步让身体发麻。所以，最后一刻就要来临了吗？尽管一点都不想这样收尾，自己却已经不能违抗这一切。  
哪怕是自己也——  
“呜……”  
痛。痛到快死了。  
新旧伤痕叠加在一起，右膝一阵发软，他弯下腰来努力压抑呻吟的同时，就看到一道火光从眼前掠过。  
“找到了！在这里！”  
被发现了？  
运气真是差啊。  
他困难地支起身子，透过还算完好的左眼看着眼前的一切，随即就听到嗖地一声，右膝处顿时传来一阵凉意，他的瞳孔猛地放大了。  
他低下头来，看到穿透了重伤之下的膝盖骨的、钉在树干上的斧刃。  
“……”  
啊啊……真是的，怎样都好，怎样都好嘛。  
因为有着那种自愈能力，所以怎样重伤也无所谓。这个身体就是这样的存在啊。  
腐朽至这等境地，也能重新归于完好……就是这样、吞没一切污垢的能力……  
“喂……已经失去一只手臂了耶，还断掉一条腿真的好吗？家主要的可是完好无损的式神，不是断胳膊断腿的。”  
“有什么关系，只要接受治疗就能够痊愈的吧。不这样做我们怎么抓到他啊。”  
无情而漠然的对话终于近到能够让自己也挺清楚的程度。他喘息着抬起脸，看着包围而来的人群，以及无数直指自己的刀尖。  
“说起来，刚刚有别家的情报说，折原家的族长已经到这里了呢。我们动作要快一点了。”  
“这么快？！他们就不能赶个好时候吗……抓紧抓紧，被那群人发现就糟糕了。”  
包围着自己的刀刃上，统一燃起了攻击的令咒。  
和那时候一模一样。  
多年没有回忆起的幼年时光，重新出现在自己的脑海里。被迫跪倒在地上双手被捆绑的少年，和同样指着自己的圈圈利刃，站在围栏之外哭泣喊叫的家人——  
不……我不是、怪物……  
这样徒劳的申辩，似乎连自己也不相信。  
【快点承认吧。承认自己是妖怪，我们就把你和你的家人分离开来，以确保他们的安全。你也知道自己是不可控的吧，这也是为了他们好。】  
“呜……不是、不是的……！”  
【为什么要这么固执呢？如果是这样的话，你的家人会有什么下场，你知道的吧。私藏妖怪在家中可是死罪。当然如果你承认了，那就将功赎罪为国效力……】  
“不是的……我不是……妖怪……”  
被铁栏杆阻隔着的、呼喊着自己名字的父母，拼命叫着自己的弟弟……还有，其他居民厌恶和恐怖的神情……  
“我不是妖怪！！”  
从回忆中横生出的、许久未曾想起的呐喊。挣断了粗重的铁链，伸出的双手在惊慌失措的惨叫中拧住铁笼的栏杆，轻轻一扭。  
黑褐色的头发逐渐蜕变出炫目的灿金，普通的黑瞳颜色变淡，逐渐化为半透明的、同样灿然的金色。看不见的风刃自脚底流窜环绕全身，让他如同从烟幕中走出的厉鬼。  
“……如果我是妖怪的话。”  
年仅14岁的少年，仿佛脚踩地狱的大门，慢慢走向跌坐在地吓得张口结舌的官员。  
“伤害任何我认识的人，你们都知道后果的。”  
五指前端绽出利爪，瞬间穿透了对方的腹部。  
啊啊，没错，就是从那时候开始。  
舍弃了人类身份的自己，从那时候起就变成了妖怪不是吗。  
在指向自己的刀尖越来越明亮时，意识也慢慢昏沉，朝着浓重无解的黑暗中坠去。翻身坠入山林之间的刹那，他所想得到的，依旧是几百年前的场景。  
——总有一天，还会有人像他们那样用刀子对着你。  
——永远永远，都是这样。  
敌意是永远不会消失的。  
雪白的光线最后闪烁一秒，他就在坠落的同时陷入了昏厥。

“……哈啊？”  
“发生了什么？！！”  
为首的追捕者望着眼前突然消失的一切，甚至来不及大惊失色，已经做好攻击姿态的长刀僵硬地握着，半天无发挥出。  
“喂，到底发生了什么啊！”小队的领头人开始恼怒起来，质问起身边的部下。  
“不、不清楚……大家都盯着呢，突然就——”  
“这是幻术吧。”精于咒术的驱魔师一派则看出了一丝端倪。“嗯，就是幻术。说起来大概是视觉欺骗吧，总之，把它破掉就行了。”  
倒退到一分钟前，空气似乎扭曲了一下，随后无论是浑身血迹跌入山间的妖怪，还是地上残留的、大片的可以作为追踪路线的血迹，都消失的无影无踪。  
虽然相当精巧和迅速，但本质上只是普通的隐藏幻术，复制出原先的场景取代现有的视觉，这种程度谁都可以做到。精于阴阳之术的一群人几乎是瞬间就冷静下来，攻击阵型转为击破阵型，破除幻术的令咒燃着浅浅的红光，刀刃都泛出了红色。  
“破！”  
虽然大张旗鼓，但破除幻术的要领并不在于身体力量而是更倾向于精神力。收过良好的训练，十来个驱魔师集中精力，手持法刀朝那层看不见的墙壁上刺去。  
紧接着，天崩地裂的巨响回荡在整个山林。

“——出手了吗。”  
“应该只是耍了小计谋吧……那个家伙……”  
尽管满脸嫌弃，作为敬职敬责的助理，矢雾波江还是表达出了自己有限的忧虑：“在这种情况下根本不能暴露身份吧，公然与别人为敌，不是他会轻易干出来的事情——你说，他到底是被戳中了哪根神经啊，又开始神经兮兮了。”  
“你问我的话……他一直都这样的不是嘛哈哈哈……”  
一边这样打着哈哈，岸谷新罗一边瞄了一眼身旁的双胞胎。无论是叽叽喳喳的妹妹还是沉默着的姐姐，两人脸上都写着相当浓重的不满神色，明显是因为被迫置身事外而强烈谴责自家兄长。  
医者思忖一秒，随后露出一个相当无辜的微笑。

借着那声惊天巨响的掩护，他成功地躲过他们的视线，朝着记忆中的深山中的方向滑去。  
虽然身为族长居然要这样遮遮掩掩，但由于在江户时做的是类似的工作，折原临也并没有显现出不耐烦或是不满的神色。  
事实上，除了一丝浅浅的忧虑，他的表情可以说得上是相当雀跃。  
——人类呢，就是这么可爱的生物啊。  
微微伸开双臂，从山坡上敏捷地跳下去的青年，鼓动的衣衫让他看上去像一只危险的鸟类。而在他背后依旧是接二连三的轰响，爆炸连绵不绝，压过了受害者们惊慌失措的惨叫。  
不仅是简单的幻术，同时也混入了相当强有力的结界。  
令咒毫无防备撞上结界的后果简直可以用惨不忍睹来形容。  
如此的倾心展露出的对对手的毫无防备，让他的心里充溢着难以言表的愉快之情。  
“不过，他们也没有料到会是我呢……”  
他终于轻巧地落上地面，踩着嘎吱作响的落叶断枝，慢慢地走向不远处那具血流不止的身躯，在他的身边蹲了下来，伸手托住他的头部。  
已经被剧痛和令咒蚕食得奄奄一息的青年，剩下的一直眼睛也逐渐失去了那种明亮的光华，在身体被触碰到瞬间，疼痛似乎让他重新醒了过来——即使是这样，他似乎也并没有恢复神智。  
因为抵抗力太高，所以就算是到了这种地步，也没法完全晕过去吗。  
戏谑而通透的红眸里流露出了一缕淡淡的怜惜，虽然转瞬即逝，那一刹那他看起来比平时似乎更加温柔了一些。他低头看着对方濒死的身躯，从腐蚀了半边脸的严重烧伤，到已经变得乌黑的袖口的血块，还有新鲜的、被截断的右腿所源源不断冒出来的鲜血。他的金发已经完全被泥土与血液玷污，无神的眼睛看起来就像是死了一样，瞳仁颤动的频率几乎无法感知。  
“没想到隔了这么多年，再见到你时你居然是这么一副狼狈的模样啊。”  
他并没有太关心对方的回应。勾玉手链从手腕滑落，他将它捏在手中，掌心处逐渐浮现出一团淡淡的浅绿色微光。  
“这个东西该物归原主了呢……嘛算了，等你清醒以后再说吧。”  
他用指节擦去他脸上干涸的血污，拨开他凌乱的刘海。  
“总之，还是好久不见了，小静。”  
他将泛着光泽的手链玉石轻轻贴向已经从面颊延伸至喉部的暗红色伤口。  
无边的剧痛让躺在地上的人顿时失声惨叫起来。他的身体开始激烈地抽搐，断肢的伤口不断摩擦地面，带来了更多的痛楚。很快他就叫哑了嗓子，失去力气后只有咽喉出无声地抽动着。因为疼痛，他的神情显得极为绝望，无力的右手紧紧攥住一把地面的泥土枝叶，左眼涣散地睁大。  
“……不……”  
被折磨到体无完肤的男人，失去了一切强大的屏障之后，只剩下最后无助的哀求。  
“放过……他们，放过我……”  
意识混沌无比，出现在脑海中的情景，是幼年时还活着的家人。哪怕孤身一人几百年，在接近死亡的时刻，也还是往记忆最深处的温暖之中逃去。  
“幽……妈、妈……”  
早已失去人类身份的青年，嗫嚅的唇间气若游丝地呼唤出的，是已然去世多年的家人。  
身体好痛。  
似乎是很久很久没有感受过这样的痛楚了。  
疼……身体的每一寸都……让我死去吧，为什么到最后……还不放过我……  
“不要……丢下我……”  
我已经什么都没有了……所以，不要把我丢在这样的世界上……没有你们的世界……  
已经连可以守护和可以去爱的人都没有了。  
依旧操控着灵力，绿光贴近的部位，污浊的戾气从伤口中慢慢升腾而出。看起来溃烂污秽的皮肉重新恢复成鲜艳的红色，脏污感逐渐退去，血液的颜色也变得清透起来。  
折原临也默默无言，伸出手指轻轻擦掉对方完好的眼睛里流下的泪水。憔悴到极点的眼睛稍稍转动一下，毫无焦距的实现转向他，却又仿佛什么都没看见。  
“……真是的，让我看到这样的一面是想怎样啊，小静。”  
似乎是相当阴郁地抱怨着，他的神色有些复杂，既有着相当的怜惜心痛，也有着冷然的蔑视与厌倦。与躺倒在地上虚弱不堪的身形同时出现的，是十年前第一次展现在少年时的自己眼前的、俊逸又强大到坚不可摧的金色身影。  
一直牢记在心的强大，被人狠狠打回原形，蜷曲在泥土之中如同凋零的花束；曾经一击逼退威胁自己生命的妖物，此时却在弥留之际呼唤着母亲和手足。他说不清自己内心的感情，既有一种莫名的快感，又有一种强烈的耻辱，还有蔓延在心脏之中的敌意。到最后连他自己也分不清自己的感情到底是什么，到底是针对谁。  
“在做什么啊，我。”  
眼瞧着祛除了令咒之后，伤口重新慢慢退回到面颊的位置，但他的神色依旧严峻。虽然遏制住了最为严重的伤口，但自己并不精于医术，而对方被截断的手脚和被神社影响的内脏都急需治疗。他突然就有点后悔为什么要自己一个人过来了。  
“要不要报个信什么的……”  
“报信？是找我吗？”  
从背后响起的声音，让他彻底地松了口气。黑发的青年保持着半蹲半跪的姿势扭过身来，看着站在身后的友人。  
“啊啊，来的正好，新罗。”  
“说什么来的正好……明明是你动静太大了。”  
一边说着，岸谷新罗一边相当埋怨地指了指耳朵，意思是动静响到都要被你震聋了。见对方只是不知悔改地撇撇嘴，他也不再说什么，同样跪下身来，仔细地打量着金发青年的伤势。从脸上裸露的鲜红的肌肉，到不断冒血的残肢。他摸出剪刀来剪开了对方被血液泡得发硬的衣袖，让被绞断的断面露出来。  
浓重的血腥味扑面而来，他有些骇然地僵硬了一下。  
“……是被禁锢咒术活生生绞断的啊……”  
几乎有些不敢置信地望着那惨烈的断面，他相当震惊地看向倒在地上的身躯。  
“这家伙……真是可怕。”  
棉絮状的断面处似乎已经流不出血迹，医者相当麻利地简单清理了伤口，随后用草药和纱布将伤处包裹住。右膝处的伤口也如法炮制，这样迅速地做完之后，他长长地吐了口气。  
“就算是这样，我手边材料有限，也只是暂时止住血而已。你是要把他一起带走吧？把他带到我这里来吧，不然的话就算是那么强的自愈能力，后果也不堪设想。”  
已经被纱布包好的断处，呈现出一种诡异的脆弱感。  
“这是我见过的最可怕的自愈能力……脸颊上的伤口你也看到了，分明是用接近禁忌的黑暗咒术制作出的令咒，正常人或是普通妖怪被那种东西击中，皮肉烧伤溃烂致死只是几个小时的事情。但眼下仅仅是严重烧伤的程度……因为他的自愈能力甚至可以抵抗那种令咒的侵蚀，减缓了伤害速度。”  
“这也是他的力量消耗的那么快的原因吗？”  
“有这个原因。再加上他的另一部分力量正在抵抗手臂上的伤害。被令咒绞断的痛感和被斧头砍断骨肉的痛感是绝对不同的，前者光是疼痛就能让一个人活活疼死，这样的例子并不少见……这个妖怪，就算是在妖怪的族群里，也强得像是怪物一样呢。”  
那是自然的。  
如此想着的青年稍稍勾起唇角，然后俯下身来，将对方揽入自己怀中。因为过度失血而冰冷的皮肤上不断传来震颤，让他明白即使是在半昏迷中，他也还是因为剧痛而颤抖着。这样想着的时候，突然觉得胸口的衣服被人轻轻一扯，毫无意识的金发青年拽紧他的衣服，下意识地将脸埋入他的怀中。  
“救救我……”  
虚弱的声线吐露出未曾想象过的哀求。他的心脏仿佛被人用重锤狠狠击中，等反应过来时，已经将他冰凉的身子搂得更紧。为了掩饰这一举动，他咳了一声，顺手将手背贴向他的额头。原本只是尴尬的掩饰动作，却陡然被对方额头传来的滚烫温度惊了一下，顺势看去时，才发现他的喘息沉重不堪，甚至让脊背都颤动起伏着。  
“发烧了吗。”  
原本还想调侃几句的医者听了这话，也重新蹲下来覆上额头。  
“不是因为伤口的缘故……是因为疼痛引发的神经性的高烧吧。看样子真是不能拖延下去了，要快点把他带回去才好。”  
似乎也并没有异议，年轻的族长点了点头，将怀中的人横抱起来站起身子。似乎是因为重伤和灵力减退，他的身体比想象中的要轻。因为他的动作幅度，蜷缩着身体的人忍不住发出一声细弱的呻吟。  
——不要在这种情况下出事啊，小静。  
最后在心里这样无声地说了一句，两人一前一后地往山下走去。

-

在十年前，被山林环绕着的城镇还远没有现在那么欣欣向荣。全国性的政变刚刚平息，战争从中心都城扩散，甚至波及到了丛林深处。随着尸首不时地在枯叶碎土中出现，不祥的戾气笼罩整个城市数年，直到退出政变斗争的各族首领重返家乡才得以被压制。  
尽管以驱魔作为本职，对于驱魔师而言，最可怕的从来不是怪物。  
人类之间的斗争在几年之内让所有势力元气大伤。家族的首领在风云突变中起落浮沉，甚至因为牵涉太深而死于非命。战争让驱魔师族群人数骤减，一度摇摇欲坠到灭亡的地步。在战争结束之后，它所带来的危机似乎才真正地接踵而来。  
所幸的是，尽管上一辈的元老只剩零星，新一代的继承人也在同时初露锋芒。在和平时期刚刚降临的最初几年，也是几乎所有新一辈的元服之年。虽然对于这一辈新人来说选拔仪式此时还相当遥远，但各家之内与之间或明或暗的风起云涌早已将此重担加在他们身上。战争之后，寄托于他们身上的复兴家族势力的希望，变成了年轻一代前所未有的重压。  
少年也是重压中的新一代成员之一。  
话是这么说，但因为他所属的是家族的分家，所谓的家族复兴几乎没有给他的成长带来任何影响。  
因为并不满足于纯粹地作为城镇的镇守者，从最开始到现在，基本上每支家族都有一支分家延伸到江户或京都这样的中心城市，进行商业贸易乃至政治上的事业发展。因为基本负责世俗化的事务，分家在驱魔上的总体实力不可避免地远逊于本家的同代，本家对分家的经济活动又是鄙夷，又不可遏制地嫉妒，而掌握财源命脉的分家则对无法上位成一家之长而耿耿于怀。再加上理念与重心常年分散，每个家族内部都冲突不断，无一例外。  
在少年出生的家族里，这种情况却有了一点微妙的变化。

堆积在地上的厚厚一层落叶突然凭空卷起，就像是把手伸进水中搅动出漩涡那样，空气旋转起来，枯叶被刷刷吹飞，在裸露出地下的泥土时，有什么东西在砰地一声闷响后落了下来。  
折原临也仰面躺在地上，足足过了一分钟才缓过神来。他试着活动了一下手脚，发现并没有感受到什么明显的疼痛，便从地上爬了起来，一边拍打着满身的树叶，一边把乱糟糟的头发划拉整齐，然后他抬起头，看着自己掉下来的地方。  
“……这下可麻烦了。”  
这样自言自语着，少年的脸上露出一丝罕见的烦躁。他最后将手穿进头发里拨弄了一下，结果发梢处不仅绞着一截枯枝，还缠住了他的手指。他的烦躁又加深了一层。  
跌下来的地方是一片高的离谱的山崖。一脚踩空后直接滚进了山谷里，要不是最后一刻织出结界接住自己，他就要因为这种低级错误粉身碎骨了。但是，就算是因为反应敏捷没有让自己摔死，现在的情况也完全不容乐观。他环顾了一下四周，周围全是密密匝匝的高矮丛林，植被上披着毛茸茸的苔藓，标准的深山老林的模样，根本找不到回去的路。  
还不仅仅是这样。  
他抬起了左臂。裸露在袖子外的前臂上清清楚楚地被划了一道颇深的口子，虽然自己躲得及时，没让对方割到动脉，但伤口还是在肆无忌惮地流着血。  
没有比流血的伤口更糟的东西了。  
短短的几分钟里，天生的敏锐就让他察觉到了空气中逐渐阴沉起来的凝重感。少年从袖子里摸出小刀，从衣服上割下一片布紧紧裹住手臂，但心里很清楚这最多只能算是心理安慰。头顶传来沉重的风声，他看都没看就把小刀顺手往上一挑，叮当一声脆响，他整个人都被摔了出去。  
“——痛死了……”  
灌木丛锋利细小的尖刺划破了皮肤，因为被狠狠掼在地上，背后传来的冲击让他一时间眼冒金星。刀子附带的令咒隔开了那一击，但他很清楚自己已经没有多少体力跟对方周旋下去。新鲜的血液气味让对手越发狂躁不安，扑面而来的污浊灵力让他有些喘不过气来。  
他抬起脸来，咬住牙盯着眼前的对手。  
式神。  
虽然灵力极为浑浊，就像是有人刻意为之，但他还是从中辨认出了驱魔师令咒的痕迹。具体是怎样的咒术并不清楚，但人为操控这一点已经足以说明一切了。甚至还故意用了下等的式神……难道是传闻中所说的，由尸体中的戾气转为的妖物吗。临也用手背擦掉脸上的伤口渗出的细小血珠，脸颊上传来的刺痛让他烦闷到了极点。  
“仅仅是一个都这么棘手……所以说我才讨厌怪物啊。”  
小刀重新滑进袖子里，双手交叠，结印，黑气弥漫的影子在咒术形成的瞬间猛扑上来。预料到对方的动作，他往后跳开半步，手掌打开，暗红的气流泛着微光，以螺旋状裹住式神的全身，他再退半步，细不可闻地念动咒文，式神顿时被缠得更紧。它的身影被勒得变形，后退到圈外的少年凝神定气，然后击掌。  
冲天的黑雾惊得林间鸟雀飞窜，式神灰飞烟灭的刹那爆出的戾气将他又掀到了十米开外。他借着翻滚的动作高高跃起，下一秒轰响震天，什么东西重重地撞在了他滚倒在地时的位置。  
被令咒的火光绞成碎片的式神像羽毛一样漂浮在动荡的空气中，慢慢重新汇成一个整体，就像是被什么东西操控着一样，它骤然闪回至原先的位置，被新出现的身影吸收了。  
“居然识破了啊。作为分家的人，又是个还没元服的小鬼，这还真是了不起。”  
明明是夸赞的话，听上去却像是讥讽。折原临也重新站稳身形，只觉得胸腔里的心脏跳得极快，死里逃生时才会有的频率。他看着对方，顺手扯了扯自己的头发。  
“元服……也是，头发还没有剪掉，难怪能看出来。”  
虽然已经到了十四岁，元服礼却还在几天以后，因为族规而蓄着的长发，此时比掉进山谷里时更为杂乱，缠满了枯枝败叶。  
“兵分两路追赶我们，在我们分散之后故意用低阶的式神消耗我的体力，然后再重兵出场。虽然说很容易就识破，但是没有办法破解呢。”既然对方已经暴露，他也顺口戳穿了它的意图。明明是糟糕至极的状况，他却反而比刚刚显得要轻松许多。“因为再怎么样，十四岁的小鬼是根本没有力量对抗两个式神的——顺便，刚刚那个应该算是傀儡术的一种吧，只不过被操纵的高阶式神再转手操控低阶的牺牲品，这个特点倒是很值得一说——”  
黑色的火焰炸开巨响，无形的结界被烧出形状，因为力量不足顷刻间就变了形，但还是给他争取到了几秒钟的时间。他往旁边一滚，堪堪躲过攻击。  
“——要是我还能活着回去的话。”  
明明有生命危险，他脸上的烦闷却一扫而光。他重新变得愉快起来，就像是从没见过那么好笑的事情。对方没有急着攻击他，只是慢慢地、源源不断地聚拢着灵力——他已经无处可逃了，也没有体力继续支撑再一次的结界防御，方才的抵抗是他最后的极限。黑发的少年半靠在一棵树上，一边眯着眼看着对手的动作，一边心情大好地继续说起来。  
“就算是这样，对付几个小鬼却这么大费周章，我是不是该感到自豪呢？下次再对付小孩子的时候也应该更慎重一点嘛，居然只派了话都不会说的低端家伙来追杀我，一眼就能看明白你们的打算啦。所以果然还是针对我的啊，荣幸之极哦，能被不知哪一个家族的人这么看中。要不要告诉我一下呢？既然都要杀掉我了，就勉为其难地告诉我真相嘛。”  
乌黑的戾气变得越发浓重，在式神的手中汇成了砍刀形状的火焰。面对毫无惧色的少年，式神的笑容只是变得更狰狞了一些。  
“完全不害怕吗，明明是个长在城市里的小鬼。果然和主人说的一样，不杀掉的话，就是留有后患了。”  
“让我害怕怪物什么的，这是不可能的事情。”  
巨大的、燃着火焰的砍刀在式神手里形成了。它将刀子慢慢举过头顶，微微旋转，刀锋对准了已经毫无反抗余地的人。面对即将到来的死亡，他的脸上终于还是浮现了一丝波动。  
——不知道舞流和九琉璃怎么样了呢——  
只是分神了一秒，庞大的砍刀夹杂着猎猎作响的燃烧声响，砍向了他的头顶。  
随后，所有的一切都安静了。

哪怕是被式神的灵力压迫和烧灼着的空气发出的吱吱响声，此刻都寂静下来。  
砍刀的刀刃完全变了形。就像是撞在了什么东西上碎了似的，只是碎裂的并不是金属，而是黑色的戾气。被极度压缩的力量在碎裂的那一刻轰然爆开，如同狂风裹挟的惊涛骇浪拍打堤岸那样奔腾而来。随后，它被反弹至高空，在冲力消失后急速下坠，波涛反向翻卷，扑向了驱使着它的主人。  
笔直的。  
与其说是被反弹，倒不如说是被硬生生地挡了下来。看不见的屏障轻而易举承受了刀刃劈头砸下时巨大能量，却没有任何动摇的意思。在屏障这一边的临也看着漆黑的烈焰以一个强硬的、笔直的角度弹向天空，继而反扑，而这一边的他连头发都没有飘动一下。  
重物在撞上墙壁时，哪怕墙壁完好无损，沉重的闷响和脚底的震颤，都会昭示着冲力的强劲。然而，站在结界后大概只有三步距离，他却连声音都没听到，更别提震颤了。  
明明只是一道结界，却像是把世界分隔成了两半。这种可怕的阻挡，只能用蛮横无理来形容。  
不，那已经不是蛮横无理。那只是纯粹的“阻挡”而已。纯粹的，不容反驳的，把世界上所有“阻挡”的象征汇集而来的，只以阻挡为唯一理由的存在。  
而这个结界布下的时间短得他好像只是眨了一下眼睛。  
在一秒都不到的时间内完成这样的结界，这种力量的爆发，有人可以做到吗。十四岁的少年不是没有听过家族里流传着的光辉荣耀，他在同龄人中也算学识广博。可在他的记忆里，没有什么人能够做到这样的事情。  
家族的创始人？曾经最强的族长？完全不可能。  
如此强大的存在，为什么他从未听任何人提起过？  
他听不到另一边的声音。等他能听到时，他才发现结界被撤去了。耳边突兀惊起的是被自己的灵力袭击后，狼狈逃窜出圈外的式神发出的气急败坏的喊叫。  
“——等——你这个——你做了什——！！！”  
他狂暴的声音戛然而止。  
并不是因为他想停止，而是被另一个低沉的声音缓慢地压过去了。  
“……吵死了。”  
那仿佛是沸腾的冰川。说不出是冰冷还是滚烫，明明是低低的、简简单单的一句抱怨，却像是百吨重的钢锤撞在耳膜和胸口上。  
式神的喊叫真正停止了。尽管因为狰狞而面目不清，临也还是从他那张脸上看出了巨大的惊骇。他将目光从式神身上移开，看向了从山林上空的烟雾中出现的人形。  
缭绕的烟雾或许能给人以仙人的印象，仔细看过去时却发现那只是烟草烧出来的寻常的烟，不过是来自于青年左手擎着的细长的烟杆前端。而在他落在地面上时，也并没有仙人的轻巧超脱，枯叶在他脚底发出吱呀的响声。  
人类吗？是和自己家族联手的驱魔师？  
这样的想法在他看清对方后就立刻消失了。  
十四岁的少年后退了一步。他深红色的双瞳里，映着一股璀璨至极的金色。那种金色来源于青年的头发。他的金发映着炫目的太阳，发丝之间穿过强盛的光，随着他的动作慢慢停落。  
在之后的十年间，折原临也从刚刚元服的少年慢慢成长为在江户最繁华的一带翻云覆雨的男人。在那样迅疾变幻的时代中，他脱离少年时光，融入都城，最后在选拔仪式上击败所有对手成为最年轻的族长。他见过很多实力强劲的人或妖怪，也听别人提起过很多城内乃至全国都享有名气的人物，但从来没有能够强大到让他产生兴趣继而去关注的对象。  
何止是兴趣和关注，他甚至连认真看着别人的意思都没有。  
与他对过阵的所有驱魔师都说，折原临也是一个骨子里相当傲慢的人。虽然他微笑着看着你，但你从他温和的眼神中能看见的，仅仅只有蔑视。  
他就像是怀抱着什么坚定不移的东西似的，旁若无人不计后果地蔑视每一个对手，尤其是那些被人说成是强大的存在。越是强大，他的轻蔑就越不加掩饰，让人火冒三丈。  
只有临也自己知道，他对于那些人，从没有过轻视的态度。  
他不会轻视任何人类。与任何人接触，哪怕只是说一句话，他都会做好被对方杀死的觉悟。  
他只是完全不承认那是强大而已。

烟雾的消散让他的身形变得清晰起来。刺眼的光芒勾勒出他逆着光的、仿佛不属于这个世界的轮廓。  
最先看到他时，会产生一种“他很高大”的错觉。不过仔细一看，虽然的确个子颇高，他的身形却并不壮硕，只是在移动时，飘逸的羽织被风吹得鼓动，给人一种强壮的印象。在他站稳之后，才会发觉他的身形比起他的力量来，简直纤细得有些过分。  
但无论是看着他的少年，还是被他看着的式神，都完全没有怀疑他的力量。  
“从刚才开始就在吵吵嚷嚷吵吵嚷嚷……你们到底想在这个地方干什么啊！”  
他显然并没有所谓的强者应有的收敛。从声线的震颤中抖落出的怒气包裹住他的全身，逆光的身影停顿一秒，然后往前踏了一步。  
折原临也猛地把舌头咬出血才没让自己发出声音。他紧紧抓住身旁的树干，眯起眼睛看着他逆光的背影，耳边是式神凄厉的嚎叫。压迫感，只是迈出一步，无边无际的压迫感就让人仿佛置身于深海之中。枯叶在碎裂，树木在碎裂，空气在碎裂，阳光和风在碎裂……这个男人是毁灭的化身。幻术构造出的肉体瞬间瓦解，式神的尖叫声惨烈可怖。  
“你——你……！！”  
就像是被对方的眼神定住似的，它漆黑的躯体都开始分散，它的意识受到了干扰，不受控制的对话从它口中吐出。  
“你是——平和岛……主人、大人！是平和岛！那个平和岛静雄！”  
它喉咙里发出可怕的咯咯声，随后它又死死地盯住了对方，语气起了变化：“为什么你会出现在这里！难道你终于准备和一个家族联手，你选择了折原家族吗！”  
“什么联手什么家族，我听不懂你在说什么。但是——我说你很吵，你听到了吧！”  
“该死！为什么偏偏会在这种时候碰到你这个家伙！”  
毫无逻辑可言的对话。放在平时，这种驴唇不对马嘴的对话简直可以说是好笑的。  
飞散的戾气重新融为一体，肉体被修复和加固，式神扭曲的五官慢慢清晰，它的双眼就是背后人类的双眼，人类的命令对于被收服的怪物来说就是绝对。  
“——杀了他！”  
强而有力的负隅顽抗。  
十年后折原临也回想起来，还能想起当时自己的心情。  
没有了生命威胁，虽然似乎只是被凑巧救了一命。无论是凭空出现的青年，还是挣扎不休的式神，都似乎已经把他忘在了一边。他也就没有含糊，心安理得地靠在一边看起了戏。  
他记得内心升腾的轻快，到最后逐渐演变出的，是一种可以说是期待的心理。  
他对于怪物从来都只有厌烦。这是第一次，在面对不是人类的存在时，他的内心无法遏制地涌出一种强烈的渴望。  
——不要让我失望啊。  
操纵着式神的驱魔师，应该是某个家族里数一数二的精英。在如此强大的力量压迫下，还能飞快地将式神复原，实力绝对不俗。他似乎是增强了力量，式神手里再度凝结的刀刃变得更为庞大沉重，刀身从头至尾燃烧着熊熊烈焰，炙烤山林中清凉的微风。  
——他会怎么做呢？  
金发的青年狠狠啧了一声。他像是放弃了什么似的，将手里的烟杆递到唇边，像是要让自己赶紧冷静下来似的用力吸了一口。  
“这个时候……啊啊，该说什么呢。”  
他的语气反而平静了一些。那是暴风雨之前的宁静，藏着让人无法预知的一切，但攻击者已经无暇推测。在一边说着，一边慢慢吐出最后一口烟雾时，他扬起左臂，细长的烟杆横在了身前，挡下了对方砍上来的刀刃。  
……仅仅是烟杆吗？  
碰撞的刹那发出的声响，明明就像是泥石流撞上了堤坝一样。  
但是，在没有身体的防御、没有再次制造结界的情况下，他甚至连脚都没有挪动一下。  
除了刀刃的烈焰再次四散横飞时所炸裂出的暴风吹起了他的衣角和金发以外，他纹丝不动。火焰在烈风中疯狂地掠过他的面颊，他的皮肤似乎在被灼伤，但下一秒看上去却又完好无损。与对手丧失理智的歇斯底里不同，他的目光毫无游移，他注视着眼前的式神，眼神憎恶而冷漠。  
爆炸出的火焰遮住了他的身形，某一刻他看起来就像是被那股火焰吞没了一般，然而没有任何阴霾能阻挡那种璀璨。式神攥紧了双手，它在用力，它使出全身的力量，甚至不惜让激发出的全部力量再度摧毁自己的肉身，企图撼动对手仅用一只手握着的烟杆。刀刃在力量的挤压下一次次飞散出碎片，就像是看够了这一切，一直神情漠然的青年抬起空闲着的右手，卡住了对方的头。  
“对……应该说这个。”  
他单手钳制住式神的头颅。没有其他动作，式神却发了疯似的尖叫起来。临也短暂地困惑了一秒，随即反应过来，他是在用力。  
他的右手慢慢用力，碾压过式神的脑袋。  
“我啊，从那时候开始，就只是想过上像我的名字那样安安静静的日子。”  
在手中的对手凄惨的尖叫中，他显得平静得过分。  
“所以，给我消失吧。”  
世界再度陷入了一刹那的无声。式神的尖叫陡然停止了，甚至连余音都不曾回荡。它的身影在青年单手的力量下倏地爆开，从他的手中化为浓烈的黑烟，慢慢飘散进了山谷的深处。

最后剩下的，不过是被吹上天空的枯枝败叶慢慢飘落回地面时发出的轻响。  
名叫平和岛静雄的男人没有再多看眼前的一切。抹杀一个高阶的式神对他而言就像是抽烟一样容易，他转过身，一边阴沉着脸慢慢地吸一口烟，一边目不斜视地朝林中迈开步子。  
没看到我？  
折原临也拍了拍衣服，故意发出一点响声，对方当真停下了脚步。  
“行了，快点给我回去。”  
他的语气没有丝毫的友善，甚至因为余怒未消而显得有些暴躁。  
“这里不该是你这种小鬼该来的地方，既然侥幸捡回一条命，就赶紧离开这里。”  
对方没有动，于是他相当恼怒地回过头，身高的优势让他居高临下地看着眼前的人，金发因为他强硬的动作晃动了一下：“从刚刚开始就吵得我很火大的也包括你这个家伙，所以趁我还没火大到想要杀了你的时候快点给我走开，不然的话就算是女孩子我也不会放过的。”  
“……啊？你说谁是女孩子？”  
回应他的却是对方同样恼火了起来的声音。眼前的人将遮着脸颊的长发拨开，愤然地眯起眼睛：“居然会做出认错别人性别这种事，现在的妖怪都已经蠢到这个境界了吗。”  
出现在视线之中的面庞虽然极为端正清秀，已经初露棱角的轮廓却毫无疑问属于男性。平和岛静雄愣了愣。从刚才到现在，他都没有仔细去看这个呆在一边的小鬼，草草扫了一眼后就直接因为对方的长发和模糊显露的秀丽五官把他判断成了女孩子，现在看来却是一个还没接受元服礼的少年。他皱着眉瞪着他，显然是因为性别被弄错而被刺痛到了自尊心。因为系头发的发绳早就在争斗中不知道丢到哪里去，他也没办法把头发束起来，只好朝背后拢了拢，随后又抱起双臂。  
“……抱歉，失礼了。”  
虽然常年住在深山之中，并且与大多数人关系恶劣，他与城中人类的接触并不算少。站在面前的年轻人衣着讲究，看上去应该是出身于讲究礼数的正统家族，自己确实是无意间说了相当无礼的话。静雄莫名就觉得有些懊丧，原本翻腾的怒火也熄了大半，他敲了敲烟杆，将它就收进袖子里。  
“话是这么说。这个地方死了不少人，不是女孩子也不能改变什么，不想死的话就快点回家去。”  
他最后挥挥手驱赶了一下对方，然后烦闷地拢着袖子，重新往回走。  
越往山中走，四周的树木便越发繁茂起来。寂静逐渐像看不见的雾气一样笼罩下来，除了走路时发出的脚步声，就只剩下风穿过林间时树叶抖动发出的细碎轻响，除此之外便没有任何声音，甚至连鸟鸣都听不见，如同与世隔绝。  
因为茂密古老的森林，周围一片昏暗，连阳光也透不进来。这种昏暗中透着不自然的妖异，明明不是冬天，寒意却不知从何处渗透出来，无边的寂静让人毛骨悚然。渐渐地，这样的环境甚至让人产生了幻觉，那穿过山林的风中，除了树叶的声响，仿佛还夹杂了别的声音。  
如同被最为不祥的结界包围着的幻境。  
然而，这一切都丝毫没有影响行走在林间的男人。他的脚步镇静自若，像是将这条路走了千百遍。在幽暗的环境之中，他的双瞳泛出灼灼光芒，呈现出绚丽的半透明的粲金。但这仅仅是须臾之间。刹那之后，那双眼睛又晦暗下来，被纤长的睫毛稍稍遮住的瞳孔，重新变回了偏深的琥珀色。  
不知道走了多久，陡然响起的流水声如同锋利的刀子一样割开那片诡谲的寂静，同时，阳光在一瞬间浸透全身，伴随着轻快的流水声，啁啾的鸟鸣此起彼伏，溪流的对岸甚至传来野鹿匆匆跑过时发出的窸窣响动。  
站在水边的青年没有被眼前的一切感染。他的眉毛越皱越紧，青筋暴躁地在太阳穴四周跳动，袖子里的双手攥成拳头，呼吸沉重灼厉，接着他回过头来朝着身后的人怒吼出声。  
“为什么你还在这里啊！！！”  
临也只觉得背后病菌似的寒气在太阳的热度下被缓缓逼退，一直提着的心也终于放了下来。面对眼前又一次暴怒起来的妖怪，他相当无辜地摊开了手。  
“这个不是很明显吗，因为我不知道回去的路啊。”  
“那你是怎么到刚刚那个地方的！”  
“不要说得我好像很愿意到那里一样，我是从山上摔下去的。”  
“从山上摔……在骗谁啊你！”  
临也朝着火冒三丈的对方毫不掩饰地啧了一声：“在这种事情上我有必要说谎吗。你也看到了吧，被你一手捏爆的家伙明明就是在追着我打。要不是为了躲开那个式神，我也不至于从山上掉下来。至少给我看清楚状况啊。”  
“我管你啊！”  
完全不讲道理的回答简直要磨光耐性。临也对不讲道理的对象从来没有什么耐性。如果对方是个人类也就算了，但他偏偏还是个彻头彻尾的怪物。  
哪怕是在妖怪当中，他也是个不折不扣的怪物一样的存在。  
他扭头看了一眼跟着对方穿过的森林。就像是被结界包围了那样，林间果不其然透出了阴沉厚重的戾气，却在阳光照射到的边缘处停止，像是畏惧着什么一样向后退去。  
“就算是这样，我也不可能原路返回。想让我走的话，好歹把出山的路告诉我啊。”  
“啊啊？！”重新点燃烟杆的静雄又抬起头来瞪着他，“我干嘛没事要管一个到处乱跑的小鬼啊！既然自己来了这里就给我自己滚回去，要么就给我留在这里自生自灭吧！”  
“还真敢说啊。”  
就算是站在太阳下，林子里传来的气息也让心脏砰砰跳动。临也往河边退了几步，瞧着对他怒目而视的青年。  
“你要是真不管我，这时候我大概早就死在这片林子里了吧。”  
对方被烟呛得猛咳一声，他就知道自己猜对了。  
并不是幻觉，也并不是夸大其词。  
自己恐怕是第一个活着走出这片山林的人类了。  
只要是稍微有点修为的驱魔师，就能感受到这个林子里惊人的戾气。每走一步，脚下都能感受到阴气与肉身的触碰引发的颤动，五脏六腑都被压得隐隐作痛，眼前如同被强力的幻术困住那样模糊不定，耳边是伴随着风声的、呼啸着的哭号。  
战争留下的冤孽。  
从腐败的尸体中脱离蜕变出的妖物流窜在整个林间，就算是自己的眼睛也只能分辨出极少的一部分。尽管已经释放出相当的灵力抵御那股压力，织出的屏障却在不断地嘎吱作响，让他只觉得呼吸困难。  
就算是各大家族的精英甚至族长，从这片林子里活着走出来的可能性也微乎其微，年仅十四岁的自己无论如何天赋异禀只有死路以一条。  
然而，眼看就要侵蚀身体的妖气，却在一阵新的压迫感下退去了。  
走在他前面的青年既没有回头，也没有停下脚步来等他。就像是彻底忽视了他一样，他只是大踏步地往前走。但同时，青年的灵力又形成的坚不可摧的结界包裹住他，将所有的威胁都挡在身外。  
又是那种强硬到蛮横无理的屏障。  
隔着那层屏障，他注视着青年的背影。他的身形高挑修长，明明那么纤瘦，却蕴含着仿佛永远无法被摧毁的力量。他同样没有完全剪掉长发，细细的一绺金发垂落在腰间，没有被束起的发尾静静飘动，在森林里昏暗的环境下透着淡淡的光芒。与自己不同，他完全不需要任何保护，仅凭着轻松释放出的力量就逼迫着想要靠近他的妖物后退逃窜，晚一步逃开的，就在那种魄力之下灰飞烟灭。  
“明明强大得不可理喻，你还真是温柔呢。如果不是你的话，在踏进林子里的一瞬间，我就已经被戾气碾压成一团碎肉了吧。”  
青年的金发此时在阳光下被镀上炫目的光华。临也望着他因为被拆穿而阴沉的脸，不禁扯起一个微笑，又朝他走近一步。  
“之前也是。居然救下了被式神攻击的我，真不知道你是怎么想的。这难道是妖怪的仁慈吗？”  
“……你可别搞错了。”  
平和岛静雄神情冷漠地打断了他。  
“仁慈什么的，那种东西我可从来都没有。我只是不想让这个地方被破坏而已。既不希望有麻烦的东西来捣乱，也不希望有莫名其妙的人类死在这里。这片林子里的死人已经够多了，没有必要再添你一个。”  
“听起来真高尚啊，怎么，你是山神那样的守护神吗。”  
面对他明显装傻的问题，对方只是哼了一声，丢下他转身往河对岸走去。临也紧跟几步，也踩上了水面。河的对岸越走越开阔，终于来到一片树木稀少的空地。在阳光的照射下，那片空地显现出水泥石块才有的灰白。  
静雄一言不发地咬着烟杆，伸出手来抚摸着离他最近的石块。同时，临也又眯起了眼睛。  
尽管在太阳下闪烁着淡淡的光泽，那些石头看起来明显已经风化严重，就连原本的形状也看不出来。然而仔细辨认之后，就能在上面看到新鲜的刻字。有的是两列，有的只有一列，每一列三五字不等，在字的最上面，是几乎要消失的纹路。  
是墓地。  
在这样的深山之中竟然会有一片集中的墓地，这种事情他闻所未闻。他把目光从妖怪身上移开，蹲下身来看着自己身边的一块墓碑。因为年代太过久远，就算是被重新书写过，名字也看不太清了，只能勉强看出姓氏的笔画。  
——平和岛。  
静雄将烟杆从嘴里取出来。尽管感受到了身后的视线，他却依旧没有什么反应，只是将烟杆前端在墓碑边缘处磕了几下。烧成灰烬的烟草掉落在墓碑前。  
“原来如此。难怪你会挡下那个式神的攻击呢。说起来，果然救我只是顺便的啊。”  
因为这里是他的族人的墓地啊。  
家族的墓地居然在这样荒无人烟的山中，这个倒是让人很在意。不仅是在山上，还被致命的森林阻隔着，根本就不可能让人祭拜吧。  
不过，从墓碑风化的程度来看，显然已经很多年没有人来这里祭拜了。临也重新站起来，又一次看向不远处的青年，随后他走到对方身边，弯下腰来看着他身边的那块墓碑。石块上的字迹与之前的墓碑相比要相对新鲜，甚至是勉强能看出全名的程度，虽然也腐蚀的厉害，起码也过去了多年。  
“平和岛……幽。”  
在他一字一顿念出那个名字时，静雄深深地吸了口烟，吐出烟雾的声音近似于一声叹息。他的脸上依旧没有表情，没有任何悲切或是痛苦。看着族人的墓碑一排排躺在自己脚下时，他的神色却淡漠至极。  
“这么说，你原本也是人类啊。”  
“知道原因了就赶紧给我滚吧。”  
答非所问地，他将烟杆朝他一指，表情又凶狠起来：“因为是这样的地方，所以我不会杀人，但是把你打到半死不活我还是做得到的。在我没有想发火之前快点回去，天黑了以后有什么东西出来把你弄死了那都不关我的事。”  
他这么一说，临也才想起来时间。从上午被追赶到现在，很快就要到傍晚了。他抬起头看了看太阳。  
“说起来，虽然有一片坟场，这里倒是干净的要命呢。并不是因为太阳……那些妖怪是在害怕你吧。”  
“……”  
“我对这个地方不熟悉，刚来这里也没几天，所以不知道你。但是，追杀我的那个家伙明显是认出你了。你在这个山里——不，甚至是在这整个城镇里，都是非常有名的吧？这个我不奇怪啦，因为你的力量实在是太强大了，要我说的话，说不定城里家族的族长联起手来都没法对抗你呢。”  
与他兴高采烈的话语相对的，静雄只是毫无反应地看着他，既没有继续愤怒，也没有表现出赞同或反对，只是手指逐渐捏紧了烟杆。  
“但是，你并不是因为这种强大就被敬仰的存在。”  
少年还显现出一丝稚气的脸上，浮出的笑容几乎带了几分恶意。  
“在知道你身份的一瞬间，操纵式神的人就做出了杀死你的决定了呢。啊啊，都在害怕你吧。不管是山里的妖怪，还是被人类掌控着的、作为式神的妖怪，还是人类本身。硬要说的话，大概就是‘这家伙死掉就好了’这样的吧？因为实在是太难收服，作为式神根本不可能，那还是死掉的好。说起来，不知道会不会有这样的传说呢？母亲吓唬不听话的小孩子时说的那种，比方说，要是再不听话的话会被山上金发的妖怪抓去吃掉——”  
话没说完，他猛地朝后一跳，手腕一卷，尾音甩在了半空中。碎石般的拳风震得脸都在发麻，往后跳起时差点失去平衡，只觉得什么坚硬的东西从眼前狠狠扫过。他重新落回地面，稍稍前倾身子站稳脚跟，随后就看到黑色的发丝飘落在地上。  
他架起防御的姿势，伸手扯了一下自己的头发。原本该在元服礼上由族长剪去的长发被齐齐截断，他将视线从落满头发的地面转移至面前的妖怪，对方右手的五指慢慢伸出锐爪，刀尖一般横在身前，脸上头一次出现了笑意。  
尽管是在笑着，临也却意识到，这是他真正动怒的时候。与之前暴躁的大喊大叫不同，怒火被压缩，无声地压进他脸上的笑容里。  
——可怖的、魔神般狰狞的微笑。  
“你这个小鬼真是让我火大。”  
鲜血顺着他的面颊滑落。他的脸上是一道新鲜的伤口。临也注视着那道伤口，那是自己在跳起的瞬间做出的攻击。老实说，这种情况下居然还能打中他，就连自己都很惊讶。  
但随后他就明白了，这不过是因为对方完全没有避让的缘故。  
狭长的伤口止血、褪色，然后合拢，眨眼之间就愈合如初。  
明明自己还尽可能附着上了令咒的，真是活见鬼的自愈能力。  
“这算是被我这个小鬼说中了吗。”  
对方没有回答，只是继续笑着朝他逼近了一步。几乎是在瞬间，他的体内就传来了内脏被挤压时的剧痛。被压倒性的力量逼迫着的脏器相互挤压，他甚至怀疑它们在嘎吱作响。  
“啊……啊，还真是……这种力量，难怪树林里的妖怪都不敢靠近你……”  
“是啊，因为靠近我的话，可是随时随地会被我宰掉的。” 金发的青年笑得凶狠。“我还真是无聊啊，明明就算是把你丢在那个林子里让你好好去死也不会有人责怪我的。啊啊，不对，当时就应该把结界挪后几寸，直接让那个杂种式神把你干掉才对，反正我又没有救人的义务，我可不是什么好心肠的山神或者鸦天狗啊。”  
每说出一句话，他所散发出的灵力带来的压迫就沉重一分。  
尽管同样笑着，少年的后背上却同时渗出了冷汗。并不是因为恐惧，而是因为腹腔内传来的痛楚，全身上下都在叫嚣着机械投降。折原临也硬撑着抬着头，看着一步步走来的妖怪。那种强大是令人惊艳的。他眼里映着他灿然的金色发丝，以及散发着光彩的金瞳。  
“说是这么说……不过我的话，可是不会害怕怪物的哦。”  
他最后这样挣扎着说了一句，接着从未体会过的重力冲击着内脏，他的视线随即陷入了黑暗。

说不清是什么东西让他醒了过来。  
因为睁开眼时，最先感觉到的是左臂上的伤口，不知为何痛得惊人。随后，耳膜也传来了一阵疼痛，他意识到是有人在他耳边叽叽喳喳地大声说话。  
“……所以说肯定没事的啦，就算是阿临哥也不会那么容易去死哦。不过我还以为他会被那个式神追着打得半死，或是掉下山去直接摔得看不出来呢，结果居然一点事都没有——”  
“……憾……”  
“……有你们这样对待兄长的吗。”  
听到他发出这样的抱怨，折原舞流稚嫩的脸庞忽地出现在视线之中，挡住了睁开眼时看到的头顶的夜空。  
“什么嘛，居然这么快就醒了，看来根本没受伤嘛！”  
“就算是很希望我受伤也给我收敛点，起码给我表现出一点礼节啊舞流。”  
算起来，自己今天好像是第二次这样仰面躺在地上了。  
临也不找边际地想了一下，然后像第一次那样，先小心翼翼地活动了一下四肢。没有疼痛感，他不禁有些惊讶。明明被那样狠狠地冲击，体内却并没有传来内脏碎裂后的剧痛。  
他从地上爬起来，一边挥手制止妹妹一刻不停的喋喋不休，一边环顾四周。他依旧躺在墓地的边上，夜幕早已降临，四周闪烁的灯火来自于家臣手里的灯笼。本家似乎是出动了不少人来找自己，不过这也是意料之中的，毕竟分家的长子失踪了也不是什么小事。  
“不过，居然真给你们找到这里了……你们俩倒是一点事都没有，舞流还是那么吵，看样子是没受伤呢。”  
“因为不管是哪一个式神都去追打阿临哥了啦！说起来，居然从山上掉下去了，阿临哥你居然会犯这种低级错误——”  
“逊。”  
“被一只低阶式神杀得四处逃窜的还真敢说啊……”  
他活动了一下因为躺太久而有些僵硬的脖子和手腕，随后借着灯光看了一下左臂的伤口。令人惊奇的是，不仅内脏没有损伤，就连被式神伤到的手臂都好了大半。他抬高手臂仔细观察着，随后就听到有什么东西掉在地上的声音。  
“那个就是你身上伤口愈合的原因哦。”  
从背后传来了清朗的少年声线。岸谷新罗依旧戴着那副西洋式的眼镜，他伸手推了一下，然后弯腰将地上的东西捡起来。折原临也接过他递来的东西，瞄了一眼后不免有些吃惊。  
“勾玉？”  
“而且是相当有年份的那种。”新罗抓了抓头发，也凑上前去看着，“勾玉原本就是有驱魔和净化作用的东西，这样一串连起来，算上年份的话，效果相当可观。你手臂上的伤最要紧的问题是式神的灵力带来的污染，但是有这东西在身边早就给祛除的干干净净了。”  
“……”  
“还不止是这样。这个地方的阴气太重，原因大概是不远处那片林子吧。虽然不知道是什么原因，林子里的妖怪被挡住了不少，但晚上呆在这里还是会受影响。要是没有这个，在我们找到你之前你就已经被妖气吞噬了也说不定。”  
新罗收住了话头。临也的脸上难得出现了微妙的走神，让他觉得相当新奇。他耸了耸肩。  
“嘛，这种东西不是你随身带的，估计是有人给你的吧。但是这个地方根本没有居住什么人类，周围和墓地也找过了，没有发现什么不同寻常的东西。”想到阴气森森的墓地，医疗世家出身的少年忍不住稍稍打了个寒战。“看你的样子，就算是问你你也不会跟我说实话的，我就不浪费这个时间了……问你另一个问题，白天追着你们的式神，你现在有线索吗。”  
临也已经将勾玉串成的手链收进了衣袋，一只手在衣袋里紧紧握住，将玉石逐渐捂出热度，听了这话以后他的脸上又露出了惯有的笑容。  
“你在问一个十四岁的小鬼什么话啊。”  
“在装什么单纯……说到这个，你的头发是怎么回事。居然在元服礼之前被人剪了，本家的人不会气疯掉吗。”  
“谁在意这个啊。关于那个式神，我所知道的也只是它是被其他某个家族里的某个人操纵着，仅此而已。”  
新罗哦了一声，看起来也并没有很吃惊，甚至显得有些平静过头，他只是咧嘴笑了笑：“因为你也是一个大威胁呢……未来的威胁。就算是你说你没有继承家族的心思，那群人也不会信吧。”  
“继承什么的……很难说哦。”  
“……诶？”  
面对明显吃了一惊的朋友，临也一边笑着，一边说出了以前绝对不会说出的、听起来野心勃勃的话语。  
“要是当上族长能看到更强大的存在……我也不会拒绝哦。”一边开玩笑似的说着，他一边回过头来，看着身后黑暗的坟场。

-

袅袅上升的半透明的清香和热度被拦腰一截，茶杯砰地被磕在桌上，茶水被主人毫无顾忌泼了一桌，长途奔袭而来的上好玉露茶泡出的一滩碧绿顺着桌边滴落在地上，顷刻间便凉了一半。  
“——被逃走了？！”  
显然是顾及着最后一丝身份颜面，中年人才没有掀掉桌子拂袖而去，但怒气依旧让他脸色青白，从得知家臣手下被悉数全灭后他的脸色就没有好看过，此时终于彻底爆发，他砰地一拳砸在桌上，茶杯当啷一声高高跳起，掉回桌上就摔得粉碎，同时他一把指向单膝跪地的人：“无能！”  
“少族长恕罪——”  
“恕什么罪？无能成这样何罪可恕？全族最好的阴阳师，区区一个妖怪瞬间废了一半，还是在神社边上，你们还有脸说恕罪？！”  
跪在地上的两人都挂了彩，脸都肿了起来，此时面对盛怒的家主一肚子辩解也噎在嘴里说不出声，目光交流也省了。他们所属的家族精于禁锢，号称有这一带最牢不可破的监牢，立足以来从未有人能逃脱，不然其他家族也不会同意把那个妖怪关在他们这里，只是现在依旧前功尽弃，而能从那个地方逃走的人到底有多难对付，自然也可想而知。饶是如此，不管是武士长还是阴阳师头领都没想到在神社前还能被彻底反杀，毁了神社不说，他们的人也折了大半，眼睁睁地放任对方重伤之下依旧逃走。  
只是……  
中年人的怒火也被他很快压下，此时他也想到了什么，又朝跪着的两人看去：“你们的人废了，其他家的人呢。”  
这问题正好赶上两个下属呼之欲出的争辩，两人对视一眼，同时低下头去：“被拦住了。”  
“拦住了？被谁？”  
“被那个新上任的小鬼吧。”  
与室内三个人相比起来显得年迈一些的声线，让屋内原本的三个人立刻转身行礼：“族长大人。”  
慢慢踱进门来的老者看了一眼桌上翻倒的茶水便明白了十之八九，他抄着两手，显得比儿子要沉静得多。少族长行礼之后才想着父亲的回答，不由得吃了一惊：“您是说那个江户来的……啊，当年拒绝在本家接受元服礼的那个……他把那个妖怪，救走了吗？”  
山脚下的城镇中，各大家族在战争之后反复谈判周转，好不容易达成今日的平衡局面，又由各家的领头人出面，与山中地位显赫的妖怪进行过一次人尽皆知的会谈，意图达成深山内外的和平。明面上是这么说，暗地里又是怎样，两边基本都心知肚明，却偏偏有那么几个脱离管辖的。会谈日当天，作为领头人前来谈判的妖怪第一句话就是笑着说：“虽然我基本管着山里的一片，但总也有我管不住的，到时候不要怪罪到我们头上就是了。”  
他无需更多解释。一瞬间席卷整个会场的骇人的灵压，差点逼得在场的各家侍卫者拔刀相向。阴阳师的令咒无限雪亮却僵持在手间，因为所有人都能看到那阵压迫之下随时可能形成的、可怕的屏障。  
那时的金发青年和现在或是多年以前一样面无表情，水蓝的宽大袖口下的手环在身前，叼着一根烟杆吞云吐雾，既没有发作的意思，也没有参与谈判的架势，靠在一边的墙角下看着全场，眼神呆板漠然，也丝毫不关心别人向自己投来的视线。他那么年轻，和在场的其他妖怪相比，也显得身形弱小，没了青面獠牙，眉目竟是清秀的，如果没有那惹眼的金发，看上去与寻常人类无异。但压迫着所有人的灵力却从他身上漫不经心地散发出来。  
“我管不住的，那也就是我不会去保护的。只是，你们不要因此就以为他是落了单好对付的对象。”妖怪头子微笑着抄着手，“他既然不归我管辖，意思就是说，他无需我们这些老前辈的保护。”  
他竖起一根手指。  
“因为只要一下，现在你们会场的所有人，可能都会彻底没命哦。”  
原本的二元平衡就此被打破了。  
好在对方并不是没事找事的麻烦家伙，基本上天天隐居深山神龙见首不见尾，不仅不和人类这边来往，甚至都很少在山中出现。家族中大多数年轻一代基本都只是听过他名号，却从未见过他真面目，直到那次内斗之后。  
年老的族长是记得那件事的。惯例的家族内斗，拿分家的新一代开刀是常有的事，更何况虽然表面达成和解，战争时期的深仇大恨也依然蠢蠢欲动。他和其他家族一样，听到了折原家族的分家后代被式神追杀的事，却彼此默契地袖手旁观，原以为那几个孩子、尤其是那个长子十有八九是回不来了，天黑之后却得知了他们在山中找到他的消息。  
他所在的位置如此不祥，因为那是所有阴阳师心照不宣的禁地。那片森林埋藏着战争遗留下来的最为可怖的孽债，不是普通的妖怪，而是包含怨气的厉鬼，哪怕是德高望重的阴阳师也不敢轻易靠近，就算是山中的妖怪也对此地避让三分，一个十四岁的区区少年却从那里完好无损地走了出来。他到底碰见了谁，或者说碰见了什么，这是所有人都不愿面对的真相。  
“——嗯？我啊，我遇见了怪物哦。”  
在元服里上藐视族规以短发示人的少年，明明被本家的族长骂了个狗血淋头，之后却依然无所顾忌地笑着，说着阴阳师家族出身的人不该有的胡言乱语。  
“和你们所拥有的、都不一样的怪物。”  
十年后，这个所谓的“看到了真正的怪物”的少年，正式击败了自己家族本家的同辈，成为城镇历史上第一个出身于分家的领头人。  
妖怪的出现无怪乎来源于诅咒，那人类由此走向完全不同的命运又是因为什么呢。  
“如果真的是被新族长带走了……”年迈的老者端着茶水，一只手仍然背在身后。  
“那么，新的战争也是迟早的事了吧。”

他已经很多年没有梦见这一切了。  
梦境里的一切，一半是真实，一半是虚构。尽管知道那虚构的一半从未发生，他却一次又一次地梦见这一切。  
他眼前的男人，尽管仍一头黑发，两鬓却已经花白，五官虽仍如少年时期美如琉璃，却被时间刻上无情的一道道斑驳。他望着他年华逝去之后的容貌，每一次每一次，都被那阵惶恐压得无法呼吸。  
而那张似乎永远都没有表情的面庞上，却在他的梦里一遍遍浮现出微笑。  
“我和哥哥，是不同的。”  
平和岛幽沉寂微凉的声音仿佛从未离开从未消逝，此时再一次回响在他的梦境之中。  
“我今年已经四十岁了。”  
然后他伸出手来，笑着抚摸着他因为恐惧而僵硬的脸颊。  
“那时候我以为，哥哥会和我一起继续长大的。”  
“可是我想错了。”  
“真好，今年的哥哥，也没有变老。”  
他的身影突然消失，而他脚底一空，下坠途中恐惧无限放大，仿佛耳边呼啸而过的冷风，他因为恐惧而喊不出声音，直到看到深渊尽头绝望的死水，倒映着自己清晰的面孔，金发下掩映着的容颜，仍然是风华正茂的二十四岁。

“——————！！！！”  
有段时间他无数次从这场噩梦中惊醒，睁开眼只能看到深山之中融化在枯叶之上的月光和月色下的莹莹坟头，却从未被痛楚所侵扰，此刻的身体却被一阵剧烈的疼痛霸占，睁眼的动作让右眼处传来千斤重尖锐灼痛，他下意识地动弹一下，天翻地覆的剧痛顿时席卷而来，整个人仿佛被铁锤拦腰砸烂成血淋淋模糊的一滩，他喉间一阵腥甜，张开嘴还未说出什么，一口血就咳了出来。  
什么都听不见，什么都看不见，什么都想不起来。他一贯将所有对手横扫殆尽，记忆中十四岁之后还从未流落到这般惨烈的境地，他张开嘴艰难地呼吸，每一次吐息都覆盖着酸涩浓重的血气，整个人都被这阵血腥味腐蚀，像是自己杀了人，又像是自己被人砍杀成死尸——可死尸是不会呼吸的。他宁可自己已经是一具尸体，他宁可不呼吸。这一刻他宁可死。  
——幽……  
他不明白自己为什么又会梦见弟弟老去的样子，噩梦带来的痛苦对眼下的身体无异于雪上加霜，但他可以逃走的，他可以从梦境中逃走，也可以从目前的处境之中逃走。他必须逃走。不然他会一次又一次重复地，看着弟弟在自己眼前老去，看到他死——  
“呜——！！”  
肩膀被人按住了，虽然立刻就被他挣脱开，可他依旧爬不起来，不仅是因为疼痛。他还看不见，因此不知道自己身处何处，如果是那个家族的监牢，就意味着他要再一次从那里冲破，而他此刻是绝对没有那种力量的……思维生了锈似的咯吱转动，紧接着就有什么人在自己上方说话了。  
“哇啊，这个时候就已经要恢复意识了吗，好厉害。”  
“我说，现在是说这个的时候吗，你可还是医生呢。”  
“这和治病救人又不冲突。还是说你着急了？”  
轻微的碰咚一声，接着第一个说话的小声痛呼了一下：“噗啊！住手你这个开不起玩笑的人渣……”  
有人似乎朝自己凑近了一点，他想躲开，却动弹不得，因为肩膀一直被按着，动一下就疼痛难忍。然后对方开口说话，还是第一个开口的那个声音：“你醒了？试试看能不能睁开左眼？右眼的话，现在还是尽可能不要动会比较好哦。”  
自然，右眼疼得厉害。是眼睛受伤了吗……？不，不是的……他逐渐想起来了。是半边脸颊都被烧毁的缘故，脸颊上的伤口影响了右眼……那是令咒……那么全身的伤势又是……  
“做不到吗？”  
这是另一个声音。隐约地，他觉得自己似乎是在哪里听过这个声音的。记忆却又不真切，山里那群孤魂野鬼自然没有这样的声线，和他熟识的几个人他当然也能分辨出来。声音虽然熟悉，他却又想不起来这人是谁，只觉得他漫不经心似的，语气淡淡的，离自己却又特别的近。是他很久没有与人类有过的距离。他试图朝他声音方向转了转头，意识到自己正躺在什么柔软的东西上面，后脑整个陷在里面，头发蹭着身下的支撑物沙沙轻响。然后他慢慢地睁开左眼。  
从模糊到清晰的短暂空白之后，他的视觉慢慢恢复，如同关闭的门再次敞开，与世界中断的联系也重新接上。他看到人影，其中一个离他更近，他望着他，然后发现自己的视线正停留在他的嘴唇上。  
平和岛静雄在心里愣了一下。对方的双唇呈现出暖柔的淡红，紧闭之下的优雅唇线，是他恢复意识之后看到的第一样东西。还没等他回过神来，双唇的主人就侧过头来，他便看到了他的眼睛——近距离看着的时候，竟然泛着瑰丽的猩红色泽。  
“能看见我吗？”他问。他的声音那一瞬间非常轻柔，轻而易举地就勾进他脑海深处，他赶紧侧头避开他的视线。这个角度让他觉得不安，丧失了主导地位，身为妖怪被一个人类以这种角度看着，并不是多么柔情的事，反而极为不祥。但紧接着，他就发现对方的手掌正覆盖在自己的手背上。  
此时他已经看清楚了。自己正躺在一张床上，身上身下是蓬松柔软的被褥，暖洋洋裹着身体的久违触感是在山林间不曾体会过的，一时间他回想起久远的某些时刻，一如自己仍是人类，但手背上传来的、属于人类的体温，又很快中断了他的回想。  
“……嗯。”他声音嘶哑，从他的指间抽开手。  
于是对方直起身来，他这才辨识出他的脸。他想不起来他是谁，只觉得那眉眼俊美至极，极少能在男性之中看到，而仅仅是望着他微微勾起的笑意，都渗透出难以抗拒的、强有力的风采，明明是画一般潋滟的模样，却又没有这种样貌的人常有的阴柔或是软弱。但即便如此，这也是一张陌生的脸，因此他不明白他为什么会搭救自己，也不明白他为什么会这样朝自己笑着。手背上的温度在被褥之下保存完好，而黑发的青年已经伸出手来，微屈的指节轻轻抚摸上他的半边面颊。  
“唔！！”  
扭曲的剧痛瞬间毁掉了一切暖意，背上顿时冒出冰冷的汗水，他陡然睁大眼睛，完好的那只眼睛里，瞳孔因为激痛而缩小，被子里的手也紧紧揪住了身下的床单，他刚想侧身躲开，却觉得平衡一歪，身体左侧也被激出一阵撕心裂肺的痛楚，他痛苦地呻吟出声，想要挪动左半边的身子，却除了疼痛之外什么都感觉不到。身体的一侧空空荡荡，不祥的感觉让记忆复苏，紧接着他就想起来了。  
啊、啊……对了，左臂被……  
在失去意识之前，是被那群人围剿的来着……  
而在昏过去的前一秒，自己看到的是……团团包围后直指自己的——  
“喂我说你啊！”  
脸颊边的手被拉开了，虽然在此之前他已经痛到又要昏过去了似的，耳边一阵嗡嗡的蜂鸣，胸口因为呼吸一起一伏，刀片似的空气从中流转，胸腔里干涩难忍，腥甜感一直蔓延到腹内，他又咳嗽起来，一时间天旋地转，哪怕是躺着，晕眩感也让他仿佛死了一般，尽管他并不清楚死掉是什么感觉，但也不会比现在更糟了……第一个说话的人无可奈何似的，把另一个人往边上推了推：“你在做什么啊，不是跟你说了不要乱碰伤口，不学医的人什么时候能听一下医生的话啊——”  
折原临也啧了一声：“这种程度都不行吗。”  
“这种程度是哪种程度……伤口的情况是怎样的，你不也看到了吗。”  
于是那只手不再触碰脸颊，转而在那个自称医生的人连连抱怨声中抚上额头，短暂的水声后，毛巾覆上来，蘸去渗出的冷汗。他只能感觉到皮肤被反复擦拭时的触感，这时才觉得头痛欲裂，连手背的触感都无法察觉，只听见他说了一句：“烧一点都没退。”  
“才这么点时间，能恢复意识已经很惊人了，别奢求太多。”  
原本以为他至少要昏迷几天，然而只是带回来几个时辰之后，他就这样清醒了神智，尽管依旧重伤在身动弹不得，这种恢复力还是让岸谷新罗表达了惊叹。他自幼跟随父亲行医治病，走过很多地方，甚至渡船去过西洋，人类妖怪都见识无数，却从未见到这般程度的自愈力。只有习惯了痛楚的人才会有这种自愈的可能。他眼前看似虚弱到极限的身躯，其实早已比一般妖怪要强上太多，以至于可以从同类中脱离。  
右脸的伤势一直蔓延到脖子，已经被药物暂时稳定，纱布一层层缠绕，将右眼都盖住，裸【】露在外的另半边面颊则因为高烧而通红，高温让他的眼睛变得半透明，即使是视线也只能集中一会儿，就慢慢涣散开来。他顺势检查了膝盖的伤势，不出所料地发现被截断的创面已经自行止血，此时恐怕已经在包扎之下开始慢慢愈合了。  
在这种情况下还能完成自我再生，新上任的族长大人真的对自己弄回来了一个什么家伙有概念吗。  
“膝盖上的伤口不用担心，只是普通的伤口，很快就能痊愈，虽然被砍断后出了很多血，整体并没有大碍。内脏的伤势也不致命，你的灵力很强，哪怕是神社的力量也能扛得住，调养一段时间就好。”并未表明自己是如何得知他的内伤来源于神社，新罗只是接着说下去，“真正棘手的伤口，你自己也明白吧？是脸上的烧伤……还有左臂。”  
躺在床上的人呼吸轻微，左眼依然睁着。他想起见到他的时候，大面积的创痕已经让皮肉腐烂，到了面容难辨的地步。治疗过程中拨开被脓液污血浸透的发黑的肌肉，就能清楚地看见森森白骨。禁咒将面颊硬生生烧穿，吸纳浊液的棉布堆了高高一摞，换药途中他几度以为他会就此死去。  
“这两处的伤势，眼下我还在力图控制住，如果能遏制住咒术侵蚀就不用担心，否则就算是真正的神医降临也回天乏术了。总之，会痛是正常的，如果痛到难以忍受，喊出来也没有关系。”他推了下眼镜，歪头瞧着他，“恢复时间相比腿伤也会长得多，理论上来说家族独创的法术只有他们自己才有解决方法，但这种东西是不外传的，一般人碰上了只有死，你是我见过的第一个例外……”  
他没再说下去。金发的青年尽可能地点了下头，向他表示感谢，然后他又小幅度地偏过脸来。医生说话时，那个秀丽的驱魔师一直一言不发地坐在他的床边，此时对上他的目光便又露出微笑。他声音干涩，却还是忍不住开口：“你是……谁……”  
“……好过分啊，还以为你会先对身为救命恩人的我也表达谢意呢。”  
完好的那只眼睛眨动一下，伤口影响到了嘴角，他的话语有点模糊：“为什么……要救我。”  
折原临也在那一刻有些晃神。他仍然低头看着他，茫然的、失焦的瞳孔，仍然残留着血污的金发，丑恶的伤痕边缘，像是覆盖在玉石上的苔藓。他曾经那么高高在上，一秒不到就可以建立整个阴阳师群体都无法做到的屏障，一只手就能让高阶式神灰飞烟灭，无需任何保护就可以从怨鬼丛生的人间地狱穿行而过毫发无伤。他是改变他人生道路，促使他走上领头人这条路的唯一原因，十年间他无数次在脑海中重温他的强大，如同把冰冷的玻璃攥在手中焐热，冷冽尖利的记忆悬浮在脑海深处肆意横生，却在看到他的刹那悉数粉碎。他被打倒了，被肮脏的血和令咒玷污，被揉皱，被撕毁，然后被扔到他眼前，给他看，给他十年之间的记忆看，然后告诉他，从此以后他的回忆一文不值。  
为什么要救他？  
因为这一切不可饶恕。  
他仿佛也被残酷的现实打倒了似的，酸苦的不悦再次浮上心头，可他只是笑了笑，将手伸进衣袋里：“这样，我们就扯平了啊。”  
在对方迷惑的眼神中，他将一直贴身携带的勾玉手链掏出来，一根手指勾着，在他眼前晃了晃。平和岛静雄大吃一惊，他早在十年前就把这串勾玉舍弃，没想到又看见了它。而丢弃的原因，是为了救一个莫名其妙自称掉进了山里又被一个式神追杀的……  
“啊……你是那时候的……”  
他终于想起来自己在哪里听过他的声音。当年那个蓄着长发、面容仍然稚气的黑发小鬼，和眼前笑容优美的青年重叠。如此算来也已经十年了，曾经无论是容貌还是咒术都青涩稚嫩的少年，已经长成了这副强大的模样。  
那时候的无心之举，现如今反倒救了自己一命吗……  
这样想着，就突然被他伸手抚上头顶。他的手指修长白皙，指尖一点点探进发间，回过神来时已经被扣住后脑，他动弹不得，任凭他突然俯身凑近，睁眼看到的姣好双唇顷刻间近在咫尺，一瞬间他后背都僵住了，他的呼吸很近，可他没有进行下一步，只是这样看着他。  
那双红眸里浮动着若有所思的幽深，竟隐隐透出一丝不甘，没有这个姿势下应有的柔情。  
“那时候救下我，是你的善意之举吗。”  
被手指扣住的钝痛的后脑处传来微弱的酥麻，他颤抖了一下。  
“……怎么可能。”他的声音有些发虚，不确定他能不能听见，“我应该向你解释过原因吧。我只是不让人靠近那里，而你只是碰巧出现罢了。”  
“果然还是这样啊。”  
他的语调冷漠起来，正想再说些什么的时候，就听见一旁的医生用力咳了一下。仿佛突然惊醒了似的，他吐了口气，直起身子，将手抽回，一扭头就看到岸谷新罗瞧着他，脸上又是那副看戏时似笑非笑的揶揄神情，没等他开口就举起手：“我先出去了，还有药材方面的事要和矢雾小姐商量。顺便提醒你一下，今天晚上和其他各家的见面，你别给忘了。”  
“一来就发生了这么多事，这种情况下见面还真是令人期待啊。”  
他又兴奋起来了似的，也没看他，兴高采烈地自言自语，医生习以为常地叹了口气，出了房间后顺手就将门关上。他听见那稳健的砰地一声，于是又低下头来，注视着躺在床上的战利品。  
是的，战利品。弄清楚下午意外的来龙去脉后，他几乎是立刻就明白了这场骚动的原因。被打破的均势，逃脱囚禁的唯一砝码，为了维持平衡，砝码必须死，可是那些人都没让他死，所以这不是出于维持平衡，而是出于孤立。孤立他的家族。  
他们明白的。自己和他们从来都不是一路人。这不是一招定生死的较量，这是长期的战争。战争才刚刚开始而已。而本该出于绝对劣势的自己，现如今却有了一件足以让任何人畏惧的武器。他就这样兀自细细笑起来，乐不可支，只觉得身处自己从未想过的欢乐海洋：“这个局面真是比我想象的要有趣一万倍！我以为来这里是我的牺牲，但不是的！这里和江户一样，都是战场，都是人类的战场！真是太棒了，太棒了！就这样让战争开始吧！我果然最喜欢、最喜欢人类了！”  
记忆中那个孩子可没有现在这样疯疯癫癫的，平和岛静雄只觉得越发头痛，清醒过来后的这么点时间又耗费了他刚恢复的精力，伤口比之前更痛，而身边的这个人又突如其来地开始吵闹，一切都很荒谬，他迟钝的大脑消化不过来所有的信息，只是用完好的那只手的手背阖住额头，觉得那里烫得厉害，但神经趋于麻木，几乎感受不到高烧带来的疲惫，他微微闭上眼：“这么说，你果然是那个什么……新上任的领头人……”  
“——什么啊，你听说过我啊。”  
“听熟人说的而已。”  
临也听到他喘【】息的声音。他的情况依旧很糟，呼吸粗重紊乱，手臂紧紧压着额头，视觉逐渐脆弱到承受不住光线，他不得不闭上眼睛。禁咒依旧在他身上起效，他知道这对他来说有多痛苦，因为仅仅是他所承受的痛楚，就可以在瞬间杀死一个人。他收敛了自己的狂喜，又在他身边坐下来，对方闭着眼，眼角烧得泛红，洇着湿润的水渍。他用指腹抹去那道泪痕，轻柔地抚摸着他的额头，然后是完好的那片面颊，下颌、脖颈，继而是肩膀。触碰到的高热的身躯，在简单的抚摸下就能松懈下来，他的轻喘少了一丝颤抖，一直抵着额头的手臂也放下了。当然，他根本不知道自己现在是什么模样。  
他重新弯下腰来，近距离地看着他憔悴的面庞。  
在看到这张脸时，他脑子里出现的，却仍然是少年时期第一眼看见的、青烟之中凭空出现的青年。高挑，纤细，衣袂丰盈，完好无缺的双眼绽放出熠熠金色，漠然却令人无法抗拒的背影，即便是在不祥的迷雾之间也清晰可见。他领着他走出那片无人胆敢涉足的森林，他们的脚下是与苔藓混在一起溢出浓浆的陈腐死尸，他们身边是凄厉哀嚎着、妄图将猎物拖入自己所处的绝望深远的冤鬼。可他领着他。只要他在，一切都跪地臣服。  
可是看看你，看看你现在，是怎样一副狼狈的模样。  
“还痛吗。”他握着他一直贴着额头的手腕，逐渐滑上，终于暧昧不明地扣住十指。面对他的逼近，他下意识地想避开，却又无处可躲，只等睁着眼望着他。对视的瞬间，他看到他似乎愣了一下，短暂的停滞终于勾上心弦，他叹息一声。  
“我知道你的名字，可你还不知道我的。”他凑得更近了，就算是对方也知道会发生什么，但他只是那样紧张地轻轻呼息，当然了，毕竟他现在并没偶逃走的能力。一切都在他的掌控之中，虽然只是暂时的。“我叫折原临也。”他简短地说。  
然后他放开一切翻腾的念头，栖身吻上他滚烫的双唇。

情欲并不是一直伴随着他。虽然爱着全人类，性欲上他倒一直更倾向于女人。只是眼下情欲水到渠成，面对他虚弱无助的模样，阴暗的情绪之下有了反应的竟然是自己。吻上他时他并不知道自己会发展到哪一步，或许这取决于自己何时遭受反抗——但是反抗之后呢？现在恐怕是他仅有的可以压制住他的时刻，他的反抗少有地可以忽略不计……所以自己会继续吗？  
然后他听到他细小的一声呻吟。疼痛和疲倦让他很快缺氧，扭开身子的瞬间压到了重伤的左臂断处，他几乎是抽噎了一下，含糊的抽噎自然被双唇吞没，他舔他的嘴角，尽量不碰到纱布下的半边面颊，但还是牵扯到伤口，痛得他一阵抽搐。那颤动也如此甘甜，他吞食他滚热的吐息，分开一下后就再度吻上，同时觉得自己多半是疯了。  
丧失理智是危险的事，可他无法停下。  
“你……做什么……”平和岛静雄比平时反应更慢，更何况这一切都猝不及防，就算自己眼下的处境这等罕见，他也想不到到会被完全不熟悉的同性吻上来。唯一的征兆难道是自己睁开眼就看到了他的嘴唇吗……别开玩笑了。反应过来后他就要推开他，动作幅度不过稍稍大了些许，左侧身体顿时一阵钻心的痛，他几乎是惨叫出声，随即却又发现自己什么声音都没发出来：一半卡在了喉间，一半被对方吞下。而身体无论怎么动弹都会痛，几番推搡挣扎，也只有他一个人痛得发抖，绝望感蜂拥而至，他眼前发黑，却觉得后腰被手臂一圈，濡湿的舌面蹭过嘴角。  
“这个时候别乱动会比较好。”他的声音变低了，却又很轻柔，“现在你不仅无法用灵力跟我对抗，连坐起来都做不到吧？”  
“唔……！你知道自己在做什么吗……！”竭力爆出的呵斥尾音却变了调，妖怪的眼睛陡然睁大了。不知何时，两人的身体早已贴的那么近，他完好的那条腿轻轻动了一下，就被对方硬硬地顶住了。黑发的青年双臂撑在他的两侧，早已察觉到身体的变化，他没有持续逼迫，反倒苦笑了一下：“至少我的身体知道，是吧？”  
这算什么回答！可他根本吼不出来，他只觉得痛。脸上和左臂的伤口痛得仿佛在滋滋作响，他抖得厉害，几乎没意识到他掀开了被子，等发现这一点时为时已晚，重伤之下残缺的身体就这样暴露在对方的视线中。  
他的视线扫过白色衣物下的躯体，停留在空荡荡的袖口和裤管。残破的玩偶一般的躯壳，昭示着他是如何被人生生摧毁。意识到自己完全失去防备，金发的人下意识地就抬起手臂挡在身前，手指呈现攻击姿态弯曲，却没有力量支撑他变幻出妖怪的利爪，他轻轻一捉就将他的手抓住，顺势压在耳边，而他竟然无法挣脱。一时间的胜利感压倒了蠢蠢欲动的烦躁，他一直皱着的眉稍稍舒缓，但仍然没有笑容。  
“……景致真不错呢，小静。”  
“你到底……想干什么……”  
“虽然我一点都不想看到你这个样子。”  
“……”  
“不行啊，小静。这是不行的啊。”  
他望着那具一直瑟瑟发抖的身体，俯身撩开他汗湿的金发。  
“你昏迷的时候，做噩梦了吧？一边发着烧疼得全身颤抖，一边哭着不知道在说什么呢。”他看到他陡然僵硬的神色，弯腰吻了一下他的眼睛，他却丝毫没有感受到任何温情，寒意席卷而来，他又一次觉得恐惧。“为什么呢，小静？为什么要让我看到这样的场面？为什么要把这一切都毁掉？”  
平和岛静雄睁大眼睛看着他。他已经完全不能理解他在说什么。他根本不熟悉他，一面之缘是十年之前，他早就忘了。被救来这里，一开始把他当做救命恩人，但眼下的进展让他不知所措，只得这样茫然地听着他喋喋不休。  
“不该是这样的吧？小静你不该是这样的吧？十年前那个能一只手捏爆式神的妖怪，为什么会沦落到这等田地？你是被人打进地狱的神吗？还是以脆弱的媚态引人上钩的妖女？都不是吧，所以为什么要变成这样呢？这样软弱的……这样软弱的你，实在是……”他偏过头，“太恶心了。”  
——……  
“十年前我就说过，即使是在妖怪之中，你也是怪物吧？怪物就要有怪物的样子哦，小静，怪物是不能丢弃自己摧毁万物的能力的。因为力量被人类所厌恶，因为力量被同类所恐惧，因为力量被所有人排斥孤立，这才是你应有的样子啊！呐，我说小静，你知不知道自己毁掉了多少东西？伤成这样，如果不是我将你带走，等待你的是怎样的践踏你想过吗？被关在那家的监牢里时你已经见识到了吧？即便是这样你也要露出这种脆弱的样子吗？不要恶心人了，没人会在乎的，即便是我也不在乎——因为这让我很失望。”  
杀意袭来的瞬间，折原临也的脸上终于绽出了满意的微笑。  
“让我很失望啊，小静。”  
下一秒，他的脖子被五指狠狠钳住，超出意料的力量将他往床边狠狠摔去，他伸手一挡，才没让自己砰地撞上一旁柜子的棱角。但紧接着，掐住脖子的五指收紧了，氧气顿时稀薄起来，干硬的堵塞感让他喉咙发痒，却连话都很难说出来了。  
……呜哇，这个怪物。都这种样子了，居然还能有这种力量。  
虽然不知道他能坚持多久，但是……很不错，相当不错。  
笑声被掐在喉中，一寸一寸挤出来时，嘶哑得竟然有些骇人。他听见他从胸腔中挤出的、轰隆暴动的呼吸，一声一声，带着酸涩的血味。  
“给我闭嘴。”他这样命令道。  
没错，本应如此，本应如此。就应该是这样。  
就应该是这样啊！小静！！  
“这样……不是很好吗。”  
然而他的手指已经连自己声带的震动也无法抵挡。吐露出满意的言辞的瞬间，力量就完全撤去，因为攻击而猛扑上来的身子也往后倒去，他抓住他的手才没让他重重摔回床上，但大片的殷红已经蔓延开来，他取过毛巾擦去他咳出的血，将他小心地放回床上，他的手已经彻底没了力气，刚被松开就软软地垂了下来。  
一瞬间居然又想动用灵力了……攻击已经变成习惯了呢。  
黑发的青年伸手抚摸了一下脖子，明显摸到了清晰的凹凸不平，十有八九是在刚刚的一瞬被掐出了指印。真厉害啊，真厉害。这还差不多。  
虚弱的怪物什么的，真是一点都不想看到。  
他确信这是自己内心真实的想法，一边仍然抚摸着脖子，一边倾身压上，琥珀色的瞳孔呆呆地望着他，对他的动作竟然没展露出任何情绪，自然也没有任何反抗。他俯下身来吻他，和刚刚一样，是缠绵冗长的深吻，只是这一次他愉快得多，更何况他的嘴唇上全是血腥味。  
“小静……”  
他舔舐着他的口腔，轻咬嘴角，又偏头咬住耳垂，手指在上身游移，捕捉到某一点时，明显感觉到他颤抖起来，他似乎已经遗忘了脸颊的剧痛，逃一般地扭过脸去。  
“不……要……”  
手腕被钳制着。身体很热，伤口也痛，但感知在离他远去。一切又模糊起来，云里雾里，做梦似的飘飘悠悠。  
——才不会……  
异样的酥痒感遍布全身，下腹涨得抽痛，隐秘的某处变得黏湿，终于被他伸进手来。他无力地动弹一下，却深知自己躲不开。但应该也没什么了。  
——已经没事了。  
“唔……唔嗯！哈啊……”  
“声音……很不错啊，小静。”  
那里被握住了。他除了发抖就是呻吟，迷蒙地感觉到他的手指从涨痛的根部一直慢慢捋上，终于到顶端，那里好像正往外流着什么，被他用指腹揉搓一下，他的腰就痉挛起来。捕捉到他这个反应，他一边缓慢地上下抚弄，一边注意照顾着他的前端，他无望地喘息，又用手挡住眼睛。  
在做什么啊……  
这一切都是……怎么回事……到底，到底在干什么……  
“好厉害，涨得这么硬了，又流出来好多。”手指上沾满了黏腻，借着这些润滑，指尖径直滑向股缝，寻到入口后先探进一根手指的半截，竟比自己想的要更轻松，他将那根手指完全探入，见他只是喘得厉害，并没有太大的反应，就又送入一根，然后朝着预想的方向轻轻一勾。被体液濡湿润滑的甬道顿时咬紧，他哼了一声：“就是这里啊，猜对了。”  
“哈啊……不、那里不行……”  
“不行吗。声音还是那么棒呢，而且明明很舒服吧？前面又流出来了。”他抽送着两根手指，又弯腰去看他，注视着他失神的左眼。他还是那么脆弱，但已经不让他厌烦了。会好的。一切都会好的。  
“小静这里很习惯被这样对待呢。被囚禁在那里的时候，至少被做了类似的事吧？”  
金发的人死死咬着嘴唇，不知是在忍耐伤口的痛楚，还是在抵挡后穴的快感。手指进进出出时的水声逐渐响亮，分明地充溢着房间。他温柔地进行爱抚，又抵上他的额头：“没事了。我不会再让这种事发生在小静身上的。小静会在我这里养好伤，重新变回那个强大的怪物。”  
——因为不是怪物的话，是不行的。  
——你也明白的吧。  
——不会有人在意怪物脆弱的样子。  
他抽出手指。对方的眼神告诉他，他明白接下来会发生什么。他将性器顶上入口，在柔声呢喃着他名字的同时，挺身埋入他的体内。  
他还是老样子。  
平和岛静雄并不擅长记东西。变成妖怪后他活了太久，大多数发生在身边的事情都是微不足道的插曲，在最后一个族人死后，他还没有经历过能让他记住的事情。只不过，眼前的青年终究让他想起了十年前那个骨骼都没长开的少年，继而想起了当年那张稚气未脱的面孔上流露出的讥讽的轻笑。他想起来了。他说，他们都在害怕你吧。他说，你这样的怪物，还是趁早死掉的好。的确如此。  
并不存在什么温柔。  
覆盖在手背上的体温也好，亲吻也好，柔声细语也好，说到底也还是一场空。在家人离开后，从未有人试图给予他什么，也从未有人试图从他这里获取什么。他一直孤身一人。  
真正能够给予自己温柔的人、真正能够被自己全心全意信任的温柔，早就不存在了。  
他模糊地想起刚刚十指相扣时对方的眼睛。明明是那么暧昧的姿势，他的眼睛里却没有温柔，没有爱意，甚至没有欲望——多可怕，即使他们开始做||爱，即使他的身体有了反应，他的眼睛里都没有欲望。他救下如今的自己，和当年自己救下他一样，最多不过是心血来潮。这次交合也是。  
快感从结合部位窜上，融化尾椎，腐蚀脊柱，他神智愈发昏沉，甚至连疼痛都感觉不到了，隐约还听见自己发出狎昵的呻吟，可一切又离他很远——他又回到了深山之中的洞穴里，回到无数个春去秋来侧卧在弟弟坟前的时光。什么都没有变。情欲让他濒临瓦解，模糊的视线看到那伏在自己身上的纤长身影，柔软的衣角抚向面颊，他的手指却紧紧抓着身下的床单，终究没有伸出手来。  
任何期待都是无用的。才不会有人在意。  
怪物和人类，是不会有交集的。  
这个想法竟然让他觉得平静。失去意识的前一秒，他在自己发出的沙哑破碎的呻吟声和对方或轻或重的顶撞中，被毫不留情地推向了高潮。

房间门被打开的下一秒，学医的两个人都瞥见了青年脖子上清晰的指印，居然已经被掐出了淤青，泛紫的痕迹鲜明地印在白皙的皮肤上，他却丝毫不以为意，一边换下在屋内穿着的便装，一边懒懒地侧头：“舞流和九琉璃呢？”  
“先一步被带去会客厅了。刚刚本家的人已经派人来催了好几次，结果你连人影都不见。”矢雾波江撇撇嘴瞧着他，“做什么花了这么久。”  
临也答了句没什么，顺手又摸了摸脖子。冷静下来后才发现那里竟被掐得厉害，稍稍扭下头居然有几分钝痛，换做平时估计自己整个脖子都要被拧断了，死掉是肯定的事。令人后怕的现实却让他兴高采烈，心情大好的模样让波江看着翻了翻眼睛，倒是新罗猜到了他的一点意思：“你脖子上的那几道，就不准备遮一下？”  
“被看见了不也很好吗。”他哗地抖开叠在一旁的新衣，顺手披上后对着不远处的镜子看了看，整了下衣领，“放出类似于，新族长刚上任就和新收的式神发生冲突……这种消息，不是也挺好的。”  
“别把你在江户的作风带到这里来好吗。”言下之意就是你现在不是情报贩子了，至少在这里不是，拿出点族长该有的样子。“顺便，式神什么的只是你胡思乱想吧，凭你的灵力要控制那家伙，简直是异想天开啦。”  
“所以都说了是放出风声而已。让他们往这上面猜其实也挺容易的，这时候的各家估计已经知道是我把小静带走了……”  
他最后整理了一下衣袖，丢下一句房间里的那位就麻烦你了，随后便消失在了门口。岸谷新罗扶着眼镜重重叹气，波江看着他：“每次收拾烂摊子的，难道都是你吗。”  
“哪里哪里，我通常只是负责看好戏而已。”  
他走进屋内。尽管有些意想不到，但那过分凌乱的床铺被褥所昭示着的现实，却也不是完全超出预期。  
“果然还是做了啊，真是劣根性。他也只能在这种情况下欺负欺负你了……是吧。”  
蜷缩在床上的人没有回答。他完全将自己埋在被子里，只有一截金发散落在枕头上。这样的身体状况下，能睡着反倒是好事，虽然也不排除是昏过去了……他拧干毛巾，盖在他的额头上，又摸出准备好更换的药材和纱布，坐在一旁的椅子上。  
“不过，作为这么强大的怪物，你还是不要对临也那家伙的表现有太多信任的好哦。”  
他扶正对方的头，一点点小心地拆下遮掩着面颊的纱布，然而即便已经将动作最大程度放轻，却还是激起对方一声呻吟，他的呼吸又颤抖了起来。而纱布之下，烧伤依然惨烈，除了发黑的污浊被逼退，还没有任何好转的迹象，医生吐了口气，将干净的药材研磨后敷在伤口上。  
“凭你的能力，根本不需要相信他吧。”  
“毕竟，那家伙也完全不知道该怎么表达感情啊。甚至可以说，他连自己到底有怎样的感情都不知道……知道了也绝不会承认吧。”  
十年之间攒出的执念，早就超出他的承受范围了。对于这种感情，他既不知道如何应对，也不知道如何接纳，最后只有说服自己，那只是对强大力量的迷恋和渴求，相信了这一点后，难免会做出在别人眼里显得冷酷的事来。可事实上远不止这些。  
“嗯……虽然你听不见啦。可是在回来的路上，他一直抱着你，从来没有松手，也不许别人碰你呢。”  
“那家伙其实很生气吧。”  
“不管是什么原因，他都对你被打败这种事很恼怒的。但是，他说出来的原因，最多也只有一部分而已啦，毕竟他自己也意识不到。说真的，临也在这方面其实是个笨蛋啊。”  
“一直喋喋不休地把‘怪物的强大是不能被抹杀的’这种话挂在嘴边，说到底也只是在心疼你而已。不要去理会他才比较好哦。”  
话虽如此，即便是听到了自己的言论，这个独自一人生活了数百年的妖怪，又能相信多少呢。  
岸谷新罗剪掉最后一截纱布，突然就有了长路漫漫的感慨。  
“……当然这一切和我无关就是了。”  
西洋式样的镜片之后，他的眼睛又事不关己地笑着弯了起来。  
“毕竟不到万不得已，你们所做的一切，我只要旁观就好了。”


End file.
